Mrs Fleet
by Grantly-Is-Wise
Summary: "I want you to be my wife". From that one sentence everything in rachel's life changes. Radam. Their life together.
1. Part 1:The Proposal

_A/N__: I know it's only 1 hour before tonight's show but I had to have a go at what happens even if it probably is miles off. Enjoy_

"Adam, you know I can't have incapable people on my staff, let alone in the kitchens." I tried to explain to him, and he would have been quite reasonable usually, but we were both so fired up at each other it was impossible to be reason.

"Incapable... Are you on about Ruby, or are you hinting at me?" he shouted, again. I hated it when he shouted; it made us seem so far apart, like there were a wall in-between us. "You know what. Thankyou for making me look this small in front of my colleague." He signalled a tiny space between his finger and thumb.

The truth of the matter was that there was a wall between us; in fact it was a whole building. Waterloo Road. I couldn't understand how we could be so head over heels in love one minute and at each other's throats the next. **It's like we were husband and wife or something...**

"You know that I have nothing but respect for you as a professional." I replied trying to calm it down. This argument was just me being a stressy headteacher and Adam was getting the stick for it, which he didn't deserve. It's very true that you take your problems out on the people who you care for the most.

He looked me in the eye for the first time since the row started and asked a very simple question with a very simple answer. "And as a person?"

"I have nothing but love"

He smiled at me for the first time that afternoon and pulled me into those strong arms that made me feel so secure. He placed his lips onto mine and we kissed softly, and it got deeper and more passionate until he stopped, suddenly. He loosened his grip on me and pulled out a chair from the side. I quickly worked out that it was an order to sit down.

"Rachel, I know that a month is a really really short time, but this has been the best month of my entire life."

"Ummm... ok" I replied, probably not the best response I could have given him, because when I thought about, this had been one hell of an incredible month. "Look Adam, I'm a really sorry about earlier, it's just been a bad day with Jo and Ros, and now Ruby going off on one agai..."

"Shhh. Forget about everyone else for 2 minutes" he interrupted me, placing his finger on my lip. He took a step back and drew in a big breath. "Rachel, I want you to be my wife"

The rest of my body froze, but my brain sped at a thousand miles an hour. Was he serious? He looked it. Had he really thought about this or was it just the heat of the moment? I wasn't sure. Was it too soon? Of course it was. Most importantly, what did I want? Well that was clear, to be Mrs Fleet. To be with the man I loved, forever. To never let him go. To fall asleep in those arms every night. To kiss those lips every morning. To carry his children. To grow old with him. To look into those brown eyes when I breathed my final breath.

"And I want you to be my husband."


	2. The Ring

_A/N: The story I posted was going to be just a one-shot, but then most people were very very nice, so I've thought up something that's hopefully alright. Each to their own, though if you're 'not impressed' and want me to 'try harder' suggestions are always very welcome. :D_

I'd vowed to myself that I would never let anyone into my heart again. I thought 'love' was just something that passed you by and was out of sight before you could do anything about it. How very wrong I was.

I contemplated on what had happened that day. It's fair to say that when I woke up in the morning I'd never expected to go to bed an engaged woman. Then again, I never expected to ever be an engaged woman, let alone engaged to Adam Fleet.

My fiancée slept peacefully next me, smiling whilst he dreamt. My fiancée. I'd never get tiered of saying that. We lay in bed with our bodies entwined closely to each other, as if they'd been moulded into the perfect shape. It certainly felt perfect. The dim light of our bedroom was reflected on the glistening diamond that was incrusted into the silver band around my finger.

Adam came to my house, now our house, earlier that evening in a suit with a bottle of champagne in hand and told me to put a posh frock on. I didn't really have anything that appropriate but I eventually settled for a short red dress that hadn't seen the light of day for a long time. When I came down dressed up, he was sat on the sofa with the lights dimmed, candles lit, romantic music on and two glasses of wine already poured.

"This is only going to happen once, so I'm going to make it perfect for you" he said smiling that beautiful smile and I giggled softly in return.

"Really, so where are we going?" I asked, slightly confused as to why he'd done all that making my living room romantic if were to leave in a few minutes.

"Nowhere" he replied casually

"But you said..."

"Rachel, just chill yeah?" he smirked obviously amused by natural need to know what was going on. Sure he found it amusing now, but I bet any money it would piss him off in a few years!

I joined him on the sofa and he put his arm around my shoulders, exactly how he did on our first date, only this time he didn't have to do his 80's fake yawn move. I snuggled into him and sipped on the glass of wine he handed me. Neither of us needed to say anything, we were just happy sitting close to each other and listening to the music he had picked. Lionel Richie's hello- it was only then that I realised how perfect that song was for us.

"Rachel" he turned to face me and held both my hands in his "You have made today the happiest day of my life so far. You know I love you more than anything else in the world and I want to make you happy forever." I could feel the threat of tears stinging in my eyes.

He got down on one knee, and we both exchanged bright teary smiles before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a green velvet box. We both knew what was inside.

"Adam, you've already proposed" I giggled.

"Yeah, but in the school canteen, I can do better than that, plus I have a ring this time." He reasoned.

He opened the box to one of the most beautiful rings I have ever seen. It was sparkling silver with the perfect sized shining stone. I gawped and gaped at it for about half an hour before I noticed Adam had taken it out the box and placed it on my finger, it felt like it was always meant to be there.

I flung myself towards him and we smiled, and giggled, and cried, and kissed, and danced. The rest of the world outside my living room didn't exist for that night; it was just two very imperfect people who were perfect for each other, and one of them wore a ring to let the rest of the world know that she was ready to change.

_Reviews? And if you've read the summary, do you think this is a good idea? x_


	3. The Announcement

_A/N: __Thanks for the reviews, you would have had an update last night, but Britain's Got Talent drew me in. This chapter is very bitty- as my English teacher would say- and long, but it's leading up to something very explosive. I have 7 more chapters planned for part 1 after this. Please enjoy. X_

"We will still be looking into the APU scheme. Even though it's had some slip-ups, I think with the right work we can sort it out." Chris announced to the staffroom in the brief on Monday morning.

"I'm also going to take this chance to apologise for the disruption and confusion that was caused last week, and if you see Ros McCain about just check she's ok, yeah?" Kim added, shooting Chris a quick glance. I had no idea what was going on with those two and I didn't really want to know, so I decided that would be a good moment to interrupt.

"Yes thankyou Chris and Kim... We welcome Tom back this week and we're really glad that you've made a full recovery." I took my hand out my pocket to signal towards Tom only to be met by a room full of open mouths and eyes popping out their sockets, it took me a second to figure out why. That big shiny ring was impossible not to spot.

"You lot all do incredible impressions of a fish" Adam cut in, laughing to himself.

"Is there something you want to tell us Rachel? Like, why you're wearing an engagement ring." Steph asked, quite rightly so. The rest if the staffroom waited expectantly.

"Me and Adam have some news. Some very good news actually" I started and Adam came over and put an arm around me. "We're getting married." The staffroom exploded into cheers and applause, but as Adam pulled me into a kiss, I couldn't help notice that someone was not looking so pleased.

* * *

"Chris, why are you so distracted at the moment?" I heard arguments from outside Kim's office, and like I said, I wasn't getting involved. That didn't stop me listening in though.

"Why are you on my case all the time?"

"I'm not on your case."

"Seriously Kim, if we're just friends then why do you care so much?"

"Just get out of here" she literally screamed, so loud I thought the kids were going to hear. Chris huffed out and slammed the door; he looked at me for a second before stomping off in the other direction, just like a stroppy teenager.

I took that as my cue to enter and find Kim in floods of tears on the sofa. She looked up and sighed "Rachel how do you do it?" she questioned me.

"Do what?" was my confused replied.

"Adam and you. You're so perfect for each other."

"You and Chris are perfect for each other as well" I pointed out. She sniffed and shook her head; I tried to comfort her with a hug. "Why don't you come to the staffroom? Chris has gone off in a huff somewhere and Adam's bought champagne... of course you can have juice or something. Then tonight I think I might need someone to take me dress shopping" She smiled and wiped her eyes before following me to the staffroom.

* * *

"And from 40 years experience, I can easily tell you that a man isn't complete until he's married. After that he's finished! To the happy couple" Grantley announced and raised his glass to us whilst everyone else chortled away. I don't know whose idea it was to make Grantley do the toast, but he certainly amused me with his words of wisdom.

"To the happy couple" everyone chanted.

Adam, who had his arm around me, gave me another kiss, and to my own surprise, it didn't bother me that the staff were watching. I felt like the happiest woman alive.

"Take a good look Rach, this is what he'll be like in 40 years!" Tom commented signalling at Grantley.

"Married to Rachel Mason. I'd give it 10 years more like" Grantley mumbled, to which I pulled a face of mock offence before joining in with everyone else's laughter.

"I really wasn't expecting this. I could have made a packet load off you two if I'd known" Steph shook her head in shame. Ha! The gossip machine hadn't sussed us out. Was that a good thing?

"Yeah Steph, I think you're losing your touch a bit" Kim added with a big grin.

"Anyway" Tom interjected bringing me and Adam back to the topic of conversation "We wish you both all the luck in the world." Everyone showed their agreement by clapping.

"They're perfect for each other, aren't they Rubs?" Steph nudged Ruby who had been worryingly quiet all day. I knew she wasn't having the greatest time with her husband at the moment, but a congratulations or something would have been nice.

"Yeah, perfect" she almost grunted, and gave me what I would only call evils before doing a 'Chris' on me. The rest of the staff didn't seem to notice

"Adam, what's the matter with Ruby?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm not sure." He replied as baffled as me.

The incident played on my mind for the rest of the party, through the banter and speeches. I tried my best to forget about it, it's not like me and Ruby were really that friendly to each other anyway. I just couldn't see what her problem was.

"Rachel, there's someone here to see you" Jo called from the door. A few seconds later in stumbled my curly haired nephew looking a bit lost and sheepish.

"Hey Phillip" I called him over to the seats where I was sitting on Adam's lap and he sat down obediently next to us. "You ok Phill?"

"Me? I'm fine thanks. It's just I heard about you two, you know getting married and that, and... um" Phillips geeky awkwardness made me smile everytime. "Basically I just wanted to say congratulations"

"Thankyou very much" I said pulling him into a big Auntie Rachel hug that he used to groan and protest about when he was younger. Adam also ended up being included which he probably found a bit weird, but at the end of the day they were technically nephew and uncle now. I think that's when it dawned on all three of us that Adam was joining a very interesting family.

"Oh and you" Phillip tried to sound threatening to Adam. "You better take good care of her or I'll sort you out." Aw bless, that probably just made Adam want to laugh, but he did his best to remain serious.

"um Rachel... are you um well... you um" he stammered uncomfortably.

"Am I what?" I asked expectantly.

"With child" he blurted out really quickly causing Adam's eyes to widen. Did everyone think that? I suppose in a way that was a fair assumption to make, after all no one, not even Steph saw this one coming. I certainly didn't and I was the one getting married.

"I'm not pregnant." Adam breathed a sigh of relief. "That I know of." He tensed up again.

"Rachel I'd love children, but it's a bit soon don't you think? We're not even married yet." He stammered.

"Adam chill" I laughed "We've been really careful." I kissed him. Phillip looked away in disgust. I can't say I blame him to be honest. I don't think I'd like to see my Auntie go all slobbery over a bloke.

"It's probably for the best" Phillip added "The babies would be ginger." We all laughed together, but I was thinking about me and Adam as parents. Would we be any good?

"You'd better pray that they get their mothers looks."

"I just hope for Rachel's sake that don't bang on about healthy eating every five minutes!"

"Oi, ha ha, watch it you!"

I watched them take the piss out of each other like they'd been friends for years. I was certain that Adam and Phillip were going to get on just fine. Steph was right. Everything was perfect.

* * *

I opened the curtain on the changing and stepped out into the corridor carefully so I didn't tread on the back of the dress. When I was in Kim's full view her jaw almost hit the floor. I'd tried lots of dresses on that day, but this was by far my and favourite, and Kim's as well by the look of things.

"Rachel you look absolutely beautiful" she gasped with the face of a proud mother.

I looked in the mirror to be greeted by the sight of a woman I had never seen before. Even if I say so myself, she looked incredible in the white dress. It fitted all her curves perfectly on her top and flared out elegantly to the bottom, with a delicate train of fabric trailing behind her.

As I admired myself I heard sniffles from behind me. I turned around to see Kim wiping away tears for the second time that day, and I was pretty sure that it wasn't just hormones.

"Oh sweetie what's the matter?" I asked pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's nothing. I just wish I wasn't in this mess. You've got Adam right in your grasp, never let him go, whatever you do, don't be like me."

I wasn't quite sure what she meant, but I got the dress and took her back to mine where she could explain to me without a shop full of brides-to-be staring. Kim had got one thing right though, Adam was so special and I was never ever letting him go.

_A/N: __Reviews? I'm not sure if any of you are Chrim fans, but it will make sense later on.  
Also, coming up: When Rachel and Adam have a huge fight, Rachel has to decide would she rather be Adam's wife or head teacher of Waterloo Road?_


	4. The Fight

_A/N:__ Here's another update for today. Thanks for the reviews- they make me smile a lot. _

It was a scorching Wednesday afternoon in Rochdale, the kind when the kids complain about school uniform and ask for air conditioning. I'd been in a fight with the biggest stack of paper work I had ever seen, and two hours on, the paperwork was winning. I'd probably have to stay after work to finish it, since I also had a meeting with the governors to discuss Kim's replacement for when she was on maternity leave.

Kim and Chris had both gone to the art gallery with the year 10's, so I was holding up the fort on my own. My mind wandered back to last night and what Kim had told me, once I'd sent Adam out to get bread. We curled up on my sofa with a cup of tea and she let everything out. Basically she wished she could go back to the start of term and get with Chris instead of Max, and I had to agree that things would have been a lot simpler if they'd gone like that. After all that I felt bad sending her on that trip especially with Finn Sharkey winding her up, but she insisted she went.

What I wanted more than anything in the world was to take a pointless trip to the canteen and pay Adam a visit. In fact I had to keep reminding myself that he was working and so was I. Besides, the sooner I got all this done, the sooner I could go home tonight and see those gorgeous brown eyes, and kiss those soft red lips, and be held in those strong arms, and... my mind was wondering again!

Lunch was a whole hour ago and I hadn't seen my love since then. Oh stuff it; I was off to the kitchens. Ten minutes couldn't hurt.

* * *

I sneaked up behind where he was sitting in the kitchen and threw my arms around his shoulders.

"Guess who?" I said seductively before placing my lips on his neck and gently sucking, releasing all the passion that had been building up over the last hour.

"Could it possibly be my stunning fiancée?" he replied wrapping one of his arms around my waist and directing my lips on to his with his other hand. When we kissed he caressed my face and moved his hand from my waist down to my bum. I ran my fingers through his thick ginger hair and savoured every taste and touch that I could. I loved him so much and nothing could ever stop that. I hated it when he eventually pulled away, but I understood that he had to.

"So beautiful, I was thinking tonight that maybe I could take you out somewhere very nice and you could chill out after a long day at work." That was exactly what I hoped he wouldn't say. How was I ever going to get my work done when he was alluring me with romantic evenings out?

"Adam, I'm sorry. You have no idea how nice that sounds, but I have a pile of paperwork as tall as me and I will be so far behind if I don't get it done today. I'm going to have to stay late" I said a little prayer that he would understand.

"Oh well never mind. You better stay behind then... I'll see you later yeah?" he replied kindly

"Yes, and maybe later you'll get your reward for being so sweet." His face instantly lit up, and I walked away swishing my hips and playing with my hair, teasing him even more.

* * *

I'd just got back from the meeting when I saw them together. I was walking from the entrance through the double doors to my office, when they came from the food technology room laughing and giggling, but stopped instantly when they saw me.

"Oh Rachel, hi." Ruby snarled again, but Adam didn't seem to notice. He seemed more interested in something on the floor. "Adam and I were just off to town. He's so sweet, he promised me dinner. Shame your stuck here really isn't it?"

"Just wait a minute" I spat back at her. "I would like a quick word with Adam if you don't mind... In private." Adam didn't dare disobey and he followed me obediently back into the food room.

"How was the meeting Rachel?" he asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"Forget about the bloody meeting, what the hell is this all about?" I tried to keep my voice from cracking. Ruby! Of all the bloody people in the world he could take out for dinner, why did it have to be her?

"Well, you were staying here, so I thought I'd go out with a friend" he explained.

"Alright fair enough, but why her? You know, why not Tom or Grantley?" the little bomb inside me was beginning to tick.

He was starting to get irritated, I could see it, but I wasn't backing down, not until this was sorted. "Rachel, have you got a problem with Ruby?"

"YES I HAVE GOT A PROBLEM WITH RUBY!" I finally exploded "I have a problem with the way she seems to hate me when I've done nothing to her. I have a problem with the way that she's your friend, but she can't even congratulate you on your engagement. I have a problem with the fact that you lie to me for her. My biggest problem with her though, is that she would quite happily give you a good night out when your fiancée is still at work."

His rage had built up like mine and now it was his turn to shout and scream "AN AFFAIR! You think I'd have an affair with Ruby? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Oh is it really?" I retorted.

"Yes it is. I love you more than anything in the world and I thought you knew that. If you think that I'm the kind of guy who asks his girlfriend to marry him, and then runs off with someone else, then maybe..."

"Maybe what?" I whispered, knowing deep down what he was going to say, but desperate not to hear it.

"Maybe we shouldn't get married" he stormed out leaving me alone.

Those five words felt like he's ripped out my heart and thrown it off a cliff. I stood there stiff, unable to run after him, unable to call him back, unable to make any sense out of the situation at all. Did he really mean it? Was he going to pack up and leave? I pictured him returning to our house and taking all his things, and it killed me inside. I don't know how long I stood there for. I couldn't believe it, we'd been so close, and now because of one stupid thing I'd said it was over. I didn't want him to go. I needed him. I loved him. I should have run after him, but I couldn't bear to watch him walk away. All I could do was stand there until he was gone and I was alone, again.

_A/N: __Reviews? Was it any good? _

_Coming Up: Rachel has to try everything she can to get Adam back, even if that involves making a massive sacrifice. Plus a little bit for Rhris fans to smile at._


	5. The Tears

_A/N: __Reviews are very kind, much appreciated. Oh and fair do's to Saffiya Scarlet! :D_

I burst through the school corridors, desperate that no-one would see in the blubbering puffy eyed state that I was in. I felt broken and like I couldn't breathe, but I still ran. It was as if the ring that had felt so perfect an hour earlier was weighing me down. I finally reached my office, the place of safety where no-one could see me. Or so I thought... For there, sat on the sofa in front of me was Chris with his head in hands. He looked up when I entered and I saw he had red eyes as well.

"Oh Rachel, sorry I was just going." He croaked and pushed himself up off the sofa.

"No stay, please" I begged and I flopped on the sofa next to him. We rested out heads on each other's shoulders and sobbed, and sobbed until we had no tears left.

Eventually Chris spoke, "So you heard about Kim then?"

"What? No. Has something happened to her?" I was immediately concerned, of course something has happened to her otherwise he wouldn't be sat here crying.

"She almost died" his voice cracked and I gasped. Almost died, I was busy in a silly argument whilst Kim had almost died.

"How?" I whispered.

"We were in the art gallery, she was already stressed from Finn and Amy playing up, and then my Girlfriend Anna turned up out the blue." He paused "Oh God it was all my fault Rachel. We had this massive row and before I knew it she was yelling in pain. She said it was just Braxton Hicks contractions, but then there was blood and I didn't know what to do. Anna took her to the hospital and I got all the kids back here."

A sickening thought came to my mind. "Chris, what about the baby?" I was literally shaking.

He sighed "I went to the hospital once the kids were back here. They'd removed the baby by caesarean and Kim was still unconscious from the operation. They let me see the baby."

"What?" I interrupted. I wasn't an expert, but I was pretty sure they didn't just let any old man see a newborn baby in intensive care.

"Kim told the nurses that I was the Father." He replied. I couldn't be certain, but I was pretty sure that there was a tiny hint of pride in his voice.

"How did Anna take that?" I quizzed him, slightly taken aback by how after so many tears and fights Kim would lay that amount of trust on Chris. Then I remembered, she loved him, and even though they were a logger-heads, there was no-one else in the world she would trust more. I knew exactly how she felt.

"Does it matter?" he mumbled and then shook his head. "She was disappointed, but she understood. The baby was so tiny and looked just like her." We both smiled- for first time in an hour- at the thought of baby Campbell. "I felt too guilty to go and see Kim, so I just came back here."

There was complete silence as I tried to make sense of what I had just heard. Kim had her baby, but they were both in intensive care, and Chris had a paternal feeling in his bones.

"So if you didn't know about Kim, then what's the matter?" He broke the silence.

"Oh, oh right of course." For 5 minutes I'd forgotten all about me and Adam, but it all came flooding back instantly. "Chris, it was so stupid" I tried my best to fight back the tears building up in my eyes. "He broke it off."

"Rachel did he hurt you? I swear if he did then I will bloody kill him." He must have been having acting threatening lessons off Phillip. It was sweet though. It reminded me of that night when he gave Max Tyler his just desserts.

"Remember that night we slept together?" I blurted out, and I was never really sure why I did.

"Umm yeah. Why bring that up now?" he asked totally bewildered.

"It was just a good night." I grinned at the memory.

"Yes it was" he smiled in agreement. And with that pleasant thought in my mind I preceded to tell Chris all that had gone down between me and Adam earlier that evening.

* * *

My reflection in the rear-view mirror described how I felt. In the car on the way home I begged and prayed for every second that Adam would still be there when I got home. I still had that image of Adam packing all his things back into those boxes and it made me really nervous. What if I got back to an empty house?

I thought of Chris in his car on the way to the hospital. We'd made a pact, he went to the hospital and told Kim how he really felt about her and the baby, and I would go home and do everything I could to get Adam back. I really would do anything he wanted.

I pulled up into my drive, and my heart skipped a beat. There was a light on in the front room. He was in there. He was either waiting or packing, so now was make or break time. I got out the car and slowly made my way to the front door, my heart thumped more frantically with every step. With my shaking hand I turned the key in the keyhole and made my way in. He quickly appeared at the doorway of the room looking just as awful as me.

"Adam I'm so so sorry." My voice was cut off by more tears "I didn't mean what I said. I know you wouldn't ever hurt me like that."

"Oh Rachel" he pulled me into a tight hug and all of a sudden I felt safe again in those arms. "I didn't mean what I said either. There is absolutely nothing in this world that would make me not want to be your husband."

We stood close for a long time before I finally took the courage to say what needed to be said. The thing that ultimately would save us. "There is something. That bloody school. It's the only thing we fight about. It makes us distant from each other. Which is why I have decided there's something I need to do"

"What's that then?"

"I'm going to resign as headteacher." I ignored his gasp and continued. "Then I am going to be the best wife that you could ever wish for. No more arguments. No more staying after work. No more stress. Just us. Now kiss me!"

He did as he was told and didn't say anything back. He just accepted that Waterloo Road was important and sure as hell I would miss it, but I couldn't live the rest of my life feeling the way I had that evening.

Kim was crying again, but this time it was tears of happiness. I watched her and Chris coo to the tiny little baby that lay in her arms. Chris was right; the baby was a spitting image of its mother. From behind the window they looked like the perfect family, and at the end of the day they probably could be with a little bit of work.

"Rachel" Adam said from beside me "I want that."

"Me too" I replied.

I could imagine the scene in my head. I was a dirty sweaty fat mess, but it didn't matter because in our arms was our perfect little girl- I always wanted a girl- and she was everything to us. She was beautiful and she was going to grow up into the most amazing woman that ever lived. She would have little fingers and toes, she would breathe softly as she slept, and she would make me and Adam the happiest people in the world. My little angel and my perfect husband, they were all mine and no-one else in the world could ever hurt them without getting through me first.

A/N: _You didn't really think it would be a sad ending for the Radam love did you? There's plenty more fluff to come from me! And that fluff includes kids, but you'll have to be very patient for the actual babies I'm afraid! :D_

_Coming up: Adam receives a letter, and it's Rachel's final day at Waterloo Road._


	6. The Last Day

_A/N: No update tomorrow, but you'll all be too busy watching Waterloo Road. I apologise that Rachel's speech is very similar to Jack Rimmer's, but what can you do? Thanks again for the reviews, especially the regulars, I really enjoy reading them. :D_

* * *

I'd been staring at the letter for the best part of ten minutes, trying to get myself to sign it, but so far not bringing myself to. Once I signed it, it was over; I would no longer be Head-teacher of Waterloo Road. I'd been over it with Adam and Kim as well. I was doing the right thing. Sure I loved being a head-teacher, but I wanted a family, and when those kids were born I wanted to spend every moment I could with them. Hell, I could even return to teaching one day when they were older!

_Dear Mr Heathcliffe  
Please accept this as formal notice of my resignation from the position of Head Teacher of Waterloo Road, with effect from the end of term.  
While I believe that I am moving for good reasons, I am sorry to leave, and I thank you for your support during my time at Waterloo Road, which I have found enjoyable and fulfilling.  
I wish you and the school every success in the future to go from strength to strength.  
Yours sincerely Rachel Mason_

I signed my name and it was done, inside the envelope, and ready to be sent.

* * *

"THERE'S ONLY ONE MISS MASON! THERE'S ONLY ONE MISS MAAAAASON! ONE MISS MASON" Bolton stood up and bellowed and soon similar chants filled the hall and came from the lip of every teacher and student that I could see. As soon as Chris had announced my decision there had been grumbles and groans had echoed around the room, only to be followed by applause, which soon lead to this.

I took a good look round the hall at everyone. The years 7's who had changed so much in a year, but were still bewildered. The year 8's trying to shout the loudest! The year 9's desperate to stay cool, but equally desperate to join in. The year 10's and 11's jumping around like lunatics high on E-numbers. The 6th formers, who I knew the most, were cheering and on their feet.

Once the chanting had finally died I took to the stage to make that final speech, the one I hoped would have the most impact on them.

"Wow that was really really nice." I bit my lip, I couldn't cry now. "It really has been a privilege to be you head-teacher. I can honestly say there is no school quite like Waterloo Road, no school has teachers this incredible, and pupils this special. I know it hasn't always been easy, but we've come out on top of it. You've probably heard it all before, but I believe that if you all keep at it you can do anything you want to do. I don't know you all by name, but I know you are all going to be brilliant and ready for whatever life throws at you once you leave this place. I'm sad to go and I will miss you all, but I wish you all every success in the future. Good Luck!"

I stepped back and the hall burst into applause again. Yes, there was only one Miss Mason, but there was only one Waterloo Road as well, and it really was something else.

* * *

I went on an excursion to the kitchen for the final time. Everything I did that day would be the last time I did it. Adam was stood with a piece of paper in his hand, studying it intensely, but looked up as soon as he noticed me.

"Hey beautiful" he grinned and placed the paper on the worktop next to him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waste and kissed my neck making me giggle.

"Hello handsome" I replied softly. "What was that you were just reading?"

Knowing better than to try and persuade me away from the topic, he launched into an explanation of what was on the mystery bit of paper "It's from Ruby. She says she's sorry and she hopes we have a good life, and she's gone to start a new life somewhere exciting. You can read it if you want."

"No that's ok" I declined, after all the letter had been meant for Adam's eyes, not mine. "But a new life eh?"

"Yeah 'somewhere exciting'!" he smirked "We should do that."

"What?" I quizzed.

"I was thinking we could leave Rochdale. I mean, you've already resigned and I'm sure they could get a new head chef. To be honest I think Rose Kelly's quite up to the job. Then we could anywhere in the whole world. Just us. What you think?" he was like a child on Christmas morning.

In all honesty the idea of that frightened the bloody life out of me, but I didn't say anything to him, because he was happy and right at that moment that's all that mattered.

* * *

I must have been the first head-teacher in the history of head-teachers to even think about it, let alone actually I do it. Despite that, I found myself in front of the 6th Formers offering them an invitation to my wedding. I'd spent so much time at work that I never really had chance to make friends elsewhere, so the guest list was short. I probably knew these kids better than some of my long-distance relatives and Adam had agreed that it was a case of the more the merrier.

The staff and the 6th Form had all gathered in the common room for a final farewell to me and to them. The atmosphere was bright and I'd had several amusing conversations with the likes of Paul, Bolton, Aleesha, Danielle, Ros, Karla and Michaela. That's when I decided that if the staff were all coming then why not some of the kids as well? By then they wouldn't be my students and none of the other guests would be their teachers, and thanks to Phillip they already knew pretty much everything there was to know about me and Adam.

They accepted the invitation gladly and were all in the midst of conversation about what my dress would be like and how they were going to have a big piss-up at the reception, when Bolton decided it was the perfect time to make a speech.

He clunked on his glass of champagne until everyone was quiet. "I've 'ad a wicked time here innit, and I think most of that's down to Miss Mason." He began. "When I first met her I was a silly silly boy" he said in a mock posh accent, sparking a ripple of laughter through the room. "But she sorted me out innit, and I'm well glad she did. She's done something for us all, and I don't know much" Michaela and Paul both snorted "But I know a lot of us would be done for if it wasn't for her." I heard mutters of agreement. "And I'm touched that she's invited us all to her a wedding, and that she loves us SO much that she's leaving because we are! To Miss Mason."

"Miss Mason!" everyone chanted.

With tears running down my face, I tackled Bolton Smilie into a big hug, the kind I saved for very special people. He turned bright red. RESULT!

* * *

Me and Adam both took one last look at Waterloo Road, before I started up the engine in my car. It was dark, but I could still picture it, crystal clear. Everything that happened there; the icy reception I got when I first arrived, the changes I made, the kids I helped, their forgiveness when they found out about my past, their endless support, those times I tried to resign, the things that went wrong and I blamed only myself, the friends I made, that day I showed Max Tyler who was boss, those times I had very almost got myself killed. They went with me forever. I meant what I said, there was no school in the world like Waterloo Road, and whoever took over from me was about to discover one hell of a fantastic place.

_A/N: So did you enjoy? Oh and there is more to come. :D_


	7. The Hen Party

_A/N: Squee at Waterloo road on Wednesday. Kim and Chris! Adam and Rachel! Adam and Ruby! It was all just too much for my easily pleased mind. This has flashbacks in it, but that should be pretty clear because Rachel becomes Amanda. I'm so sorry this took so long to get to you, but it's been a busy few days. Thanks for all the reviews as well._

Civilised and Steph Haydock. Lord only knows that those two words have nothing in common. So how was it that on Steph's 'Wild Hen Party', we were sat sipping and tucking into shellfish in one of Manchester's classiest restaurants? Surely there should be a stripper, or at least tequila shots. I was really impressed with her organising the party because Kim- my maid of honour- was slightly preoccupied. We'd been getting on well now that I wasn't her boss, and I could laugh at the things that I would have had to punish her for a few months ago. It surprised me that even though I thought we were like chalk and cheese, we'd built up a mutual respect for each other.

There were only four of us- me, Steph, Kim and Jo- because I had yet to go out and meet more people. It was good enough for me. In all fairness I really liked all three of them, and there is no-one else I really would have wanted to spend that evening with. Well there WAS someone, but he couldn't exactly come to the Hen Party, could he?

We stayed there for a couple of hours, exchanging banter and sharing giggles. As the evening went on the girls began to make toasts. Jo went first with a big smile spread across her face.

"Well Rachel, I haven't really known you for that long..." she paused whilst she collected memories from over the last year. "I knew you were always a brilliant head, but there was one moment when you showed me who you really are. It was when Max fired Steph and I walked out. The way you just told him that we would be there in the morning, it made me realise how fearless and incredible you are. So I hope you have an amazing life with Adam, because you deserve it."

"Oh thank you Jo" it meant a lot. Like she said we didn't know each other that well and I had no idea what an impact I had made.

"I think I've told you what my opinion is of you before, haven't I?" Steph began.

"Yep" I remembered not too fondly "Something along the lines of prissy cold-hearted cow" I saw Kim and Jo exchange a glance.

"Who knew that all it took for that to change was a man? I've seen you two together and I've never seen you so happy, you are like a big gooey mess around him. It's very sweet. God knows you haven't had it easy with blokes. None of us have. I agree with Jo, you really deserve someone who loves you, and I think you may have just found that with Adam. Oh and I'm not jealous at all!" she announced with a wink and I grinned at her.

"There is one thing you never told us Rachel." Kim added

"What's that?" I asked

"You say Adam's a blast from the past, but what exactly happened back then?"

That was easy. The day was painted so clearly in my mind and I could remember every detail...

* * *

'Skiving PE teachers', or as its better known 'Cross-Country running in the park'. I wasn't particularly bothered, because I was quite healthy so it wasn't too difficult, but in all honesty I really couldn't care less about sport. Katie on the other hand had taken the whole thing very seriously, and if I knew her well enough, then I knew she'd be in first place. Sadly this meant I was running in the middle of the two extremes, on my own, again.

I was in my own little world. I used to come to this park all the time with my dad when he was little and the familiar trees and pathways bought the memories back of when times were good, and I was his special little girl. Me, his daughter Amanda, not that evil slapper bitch girlfriend that he only had time for these days.

The problem with my own little world was that I wasn't looking where I was going, and soon enough my face met the earthy ground. I'd tripped over something, and it certainly wasn't a tree root. I rolled onto my side and tried to brush off some of the dirt. That was when I noticed, lying on the floor next to me was the fat ginger kid that sat behind me in maths. His face resembled a ripe tomato and the sweat dripping down his face would have been enough to fill a swimming pool.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Oh god Amanda I'm really sorry... look let me help" he apologised and tried to pull his large body up, only to collapse back onto the floor again.

"Oh no, it's fine really, umm..." I stammered, racking my brain for his name, but it didn't come to me.

"Adam" he murmured through heavy breaths.

"Ok... Adam." I stretched before pushing myself onto my feet and going to help him. I offered a hand and he took it with a grimace. I tried my best to pull him to his feet, but he wasn't really helping much and my tiny arm muscles were no match for his... his fat. It wasn't long before he had pulled me back over, on top of him. We paused for a minute before I rolled off. The last thing I needed was for anyone to see this. "Adam, you're going to have to help me out here I'm afraid."

"I can't"

"What you mean 'you can't'" I was puzzled.

"What's the point?" he grumbled. I sighed, this obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"Just stop being so whiny and get up off the goddamn floor before someone else joins us down here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you picking on me because I'm fat?"

"Shut up, pathetic." I muttered under my breath, before getting back onto my feet, brushing myself down, and starting to storm off.

"Amanda, wait" he called. I turned back to see him sitting. "Come back, I'll try this time I promise."

Part of me just wanted to leave him there, why should I have helped him? But the brown eyes staring at me, looking frightened, reminded me of a small child that I couldn't leave. I went over to him and after a few minutes of pulling, he was finally back on his feet again.

"Thank-you" he smiled.

"That's ok" I smiled in return. "Look, I know a shortcut if we go through the bushes here, it goes past a sweetshop and the teachers won't even know that we've cut a few corners."

With that were away, and he managed all the way to the finishing line, even though we cheated it was still an achievement. After that day we stayed friends. Sometimes people turned their noses up at us, but I didn't care, Adam was sweet and the bestest friend I could have wished for, and it was that way for a long time.

* * *

What was that I said about Steph and civilised? Oh yes, NOTHING in common. Me and Kim sat at the bar watching her throwing herself at a guy she'd met all of ten minutes ago. It was amusing and didn't really surprise me because a) it was Steph and b) she'd drunk more in one night than I'd drunk all year. I hoped that poor man knew what he was letting himself in for! I hadn't seen Jo for a while, she'd been talking to a pretty blonde and they'd gone to dance.

"Two Gentlemen have sent these for you" the barman announced to me and Kim as he produced two cocktails "Sex on the Beach". Our mouths simultaneously dropped open. Kim started to sip on the drink, but curiosity got the better of me.

"Who sent them?" I asked. The barman pointed to two boys that looked like they had only just been given legal consent to come into a nightclub. I laughed out loud. Adolescent admirers, go us!

"Let's send something back" Kim suggested, laughing as well.

"Yeah, how about a bare arse?" we were in fits by this point. It was funny how tipsy we were from one drink.

"Oh my God, they're coming over" she squealed. We tried to straighten ourselves out before they reached us.

"The one with the acne is yours!" I shouted before grabbing the dumb-struck boy who couldn't have been much older than Phillip, and dragging him onto the dance floor without protest.

I felt wild and free. I finally understood what Adam meant when he said I needed to let my hair down more. The beat of the music overwhelmed my whole body, my hair being tossed wildly around. It reminded me of a long time ago, when I last saw strobe lights and spent all night dancing...

* * *

"Just piss off Ryan, alright?" I growled at him. A good night out? For him maybe, but I didn't exactly want to watch my boyfriend shove his tongue down Ashleigh's throat. I knew I shouldn't have trusted either of them. Adam was right about them both.

"What's the matter with you babe?" his words were slurred and his sweaty hands felt their way down to my breasts. I slapped him.

"Why don't you go and ask your slag of a girlfriend?" I grunted.

"Why don't you go bum Mr Blobby?" Katie snarled in return.

"I'd rather spend the rest of my life bumming Adam then ever see you again. Some best mate you are." I ran off so she wouldn't see me cry.

I hid in-between two cars outside the club and sat on the curb with a bottle in hand. I don't know how long I was sat there until I saw a familiar silhouette heading my way.

"Hey Mandy, how's your night been?" Adam called with a cheery face until he saw I was crying "What's the matter?" he lowered himself down onto the curb next to me.

"Ryan's a bastard, that's all" I wiped away the running mascara from around my eyes.

"I know, and someone as special as you deserves so much better." He said kindly. I knew that wasn't true, I didn't even deserve Ryan in my opinion.

"Adam, will you come and dance with me?" I begged.

"Of course" he grinned, and I swear for a second I saw a sparkle in his eye, but I soon forgot about it because we were in the club, young, free, and having the time of our lives.

* * *

My eyes began to focus onto a ceiling I'd never seen before in my life. I sat up and searched for a clue as to where I was and one came pretty quickly. Jo was curled up on the red arm chair snoozing softly, and Steph was strewn all over the other sofa snoring so loudly I wondered how I'd managed to sleep through it. Fond memories of the night before came flooding back and so did the throbbing head ache to go along with it. I stumbled onto my feet and went in search of something get rid of it.

I'd been in Kim's house before, so I knew my way about, but I had no idea where she kept her medicine. From outside the living room I could hear the shower running, and Chris was inside singing his little heart out along with the radio. It was sweet, but I didn't think Simon Cowell would be that impressed.

With the bathroom preoccupied, I decided that my second best bet would be the kitchen. I walked in, greeted with the sight of Kim feeding baby Dylan who was sat in his high chair. She was using the spoon as an aeroplane and making woosh noises that really entertained the little one. He was giggling away.

"You alright Rachel?" Kim looked up. I must having been watching them for a while, but I had a little pang of longing in my chest and the more I watched the stronger it got.

"Oh yeah I was just looking for..."

"These?" she quizzed holding out a box of anadin.

"Yeah thanks." I took the box off her and popped out a pill before swallowing it with a glass of water that sat on the side. I noticed Kim trying to stifle a yawn and it dawned on me that she must have been up very early to sort out Dylan. From what I'd heard I babies didn't sleep in too long. "If you want I'll do that and you can go and have a lie down" I suggested.

"Oh Rachel thank you"

Kim went back to her room and I picked up the spoon that she had left in the bowl. I scooped up some of the mushy food and replicated his mother's movements. It took him a minute to understand what was going on, but in no time at all he was laughing again. As hard as tried, I couldn't help but think of Max. Dylan was never going to know him and he was never going to know Dylan. It made me ponder how close you could be to someone, but never really know them at all...

* * *

The last time I saw him he had no idea, but I knew I had to hold on to every second I had left with Adam. One person in the world who genuinely cared, and I was about to walk away and I couldn't even tell him why. If he knew then I'd never leave, and I had to leave. I couldn't stay here letting my stepdad hit me and do things to me that I never wanted to think about. My mum didn't care. By the point that things turned nasty the drugs had taken over, and she was a quivering wreck on the floor.

He'd waved and shut the front door to house after making promises about meeting up in the holidays. Little did either of us know what was around the corner. I held that image of him in my mind before saying goodbye and heading off to whatever the world decided to throw at me, and that image of the fat ginger school boy lay dormant in my mind for almost twenty years.

_A/N: I know this was a little bit different to the other chapters so I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is the big one. Oh yes, it's the wedding!_


	8. The Ceremony

_A/N: I honestly mean it when I say the reviews are incredible, thank-you so much. I'm sorry for the wait. I also apologise because I have written a wedding fic before so I'm hoping it's not too similar to the other one._

Butterflies darted off the walls of my stomach. I felt sick, excited, nervous, happy, terrified and emotional all at once. My nails were tapping on the wall and my heart was beating so fast I was sure it would burst out my chest and leave a big bloody mess all over my bright white dress... no scrap that thought, it was weird and very unlikely to happen. Nothing was going to go wrong to today; it was going to be perfect.

"Um Rachel, are you alright?" Kim interrupted me from my mad little bubble. It was then that I realised I was hopping from foot to foot. No wonder she looked concerned. "We're going in now" My body froze. At the other end of the aisle he was waiting. Soon, very soon I'd be married to the man I loved more than anything in the world.

"Good luck." The 3 bridesmaids all whispered and gave my hand a squeeze before disappearing down the aisle in their violet dresses. The only people left now were me, and Phillip who was giving me away.

"You ready?" he asked with a big grin.

"As I'll ever be" I answered. I drew in a big breath, picked up my bouquet from the side and linked Philip's arm ready to get in there. The doors swung open, the harpist began to pluck and every eye was focused on me.

I tried my best to acknowledge all the familiar faces. Danielle and Aleesha staring in disbelief at their old head gliding past them. Karla and Emily James were gasping at my long white dress and loosely curled locks. Michaela looked kind of happy for me. Ros was flashing a smile at Phillip. Bolton was crying and Paul was scolding him for 'being such a woman'!

Grantly and his wife were sat smartly near the front along with Jasmine Koreshi and Matt Wilding who'd travelled back to Rochdale for the occasion. Tom and his clan- Josh, Mika, Brett, Chlo, Donte, and Izzy- were sat with the Kelly's behind them. On the very first row was Chris holding baby Dylan, but he had averted his attention to me for a few minutes much to Kim's dismay who was watching on avidly.

And there he was. His beautiful smile lighting up my world. The golden sun shining from behind him made him look like an angel who would hold me in his arms and keep me safe forever. The moisture glistening in his eyes declared that his heart was flowing with the same feelings of love and happiness as my own. With a peck on the cheek Phillip had loosened me and joined Kim, Steph and Jo at the side. We stood together at the front, not taking our eyes off each other.

"You look stunning" he whispered.

"I know" I replied with a wink.

With a nod from us both the minister began "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was no reason for it, but something inside me was nervous, if it was going to go wrong then that was the moment. I waited with baited breath. Fortunately silence prevailed and he continued.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their joy and for the help and comfort given to one another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be kept. Through marriage, Adam and Rachel make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. Adam and Rachel will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together. Through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other." We stayed gazing at each other for the whole speech. I knew I could trust him with my life and now we would have a bond that kept us together, supporting each other through thick and thin.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our hopes for Adam and Rachel from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us. For what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together, to strengthen each other in all labour, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness." I took another glance round the room at the people I knew well and the others that I didn't know so much. Everyone seemed to agree with what he was saying. I made a mental note to tell every single one of them how much it meant to us both.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

Adam my best friend. We'd been separated for years, but fate brought us back together and destiny made us fall in love. The minister turned to Adam, ready to say the vows, and Adam took my hand in his.

"Do you Adam Fleet take Rachel mason to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" he squeezed my hand. Now all that was left was my part.

"Do you Rachel Mason take Adam Fleet to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" I said surely and proudly. He was mine and I was his. Forever.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Adam's best man- Liam his brother- came forward with the two shining bands in his hand.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women long. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

In turn we took a ring from his hand and carefully slipped it onto the others finger. It fitted perfectly.

"And so, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

As the whole room broke into applause, Adam pulled me into our first kiss as a married couple. We'd done it.

Soon we were outside holding on tightly to each other and being showered in confetti.

"Adam I love you"

"And I love you too. Now how about we get to that party Mrs Fleet?"

It felt good to be called that.

_A/N: So I hope that was OK, and enough to make up for the fact that there is no Waterloo Road until the 13__th__ July. The reception should hopefully be up tomorrow._


	9. The Reception

_A/N: The reviews were wonderful- I always get very excited to read them after I upload a chapter. Ellen Asher- baby, chapter 11, I promise. Now I didn't quite know what to do with this, so it's mostly just drabble, but then so is most of this story. Enjoy..._

"BOLTON PUT THE PLATE DOWN!" I heard Kim yell and roars of laughter followed. Me and Tom chortled to ourselves. Whose idea was it to invite the sixth formers again? They'd been very good, and quite sweet wishing us both luck with our marriage, but they'd soon spotted the open bar and had pounced on it like a bunch of hungry hyenas.

I was in the midst of my mission and hadn't managed to speak to Adam since the meal; it was a couple of hours on now. Wherever I dared go, I was greeted with hugs and kisses and congratulations often from people I had never seen before in my life. I'd pulled up a seat next to Tom and Josh and we were closely watching Bolton and Paul's attempts to hit the ceiling with plates. Steph chose that moment to gracefully hurtle herself towards me in stilettos.

"Rachel the band's ready, it's first dance time!" she squealed and dragged me across the dance-floor flinging me straight into Adam's arms.

"Hey beautiful." He murmured softly in my ear, so only I could hear and wrapped his arms securely around my waist. I responded by placing my hands on his neck and looking deep into those beady brown eyes. The music played and we slowly stepped in time with the rhythm. It was a moment of peace and bliss in the whirlwind that had been that day.

' _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure'_

I held on to those few minutes for the rest of my life, nothing had ever felt so perfect. The people around cheered and clapped, but I was too lost in Adam to notice, and the feeling was mutual. I'd dreamed of this day when I was a little girl, and now it was here I wouldn't swap it for anything. As the song came to an end, he met his lips with mine, and we kissed passionately, like we'd never kissed before.

The night continued and I found myself dancing with various people- old colleagues, students, and new family and friends I had acquired through Adam. I danced with his dad who made it very clear that he was pleased I'd married his son; he'd always liked me ever since I was that young girl that Adam brought home after school to study with him.

At about 1 o'clock we all gathered outside with his warm embrace keeping away the shivers even though the night was cold. Dazzling fireworks exploded into the black starry sky, and we watched together. I was safe in the knowledge that we would always walk together under that starry sky, and now there was nothing in the world that could separate us. Adam and Rachel, best friends, lovers, husband and wife.

_A/N: Short, I know, but I hope it was good. Next up, fluff a la Paris!_


	10. The Honeymoon

_A/N: So part one is drawing to a close, and in my little plan thing this chapter literally says random Radam fluff. Also it's the day after the wedding au Paris (if only Jo Lipsett was my French teacher, then my grammar would have been correct!), but I've never been there in my life, so this is mostly from what I've been told. Rating changed for obvious reasons!_

"Adam, when do I find out where we're going?" I pleaded whilst he covered my eyes. He'd somehow managed to get us checked in, through security and guided me to the departure gate, and I still had no idea where we were going.

"So you want to know?" he teased

"Er... yes please!" I replied. He laughed, before moving his hands down to my shoulders, agonisingly slowly to reveal the board with our destination on it. My mouth dropped wide open. "PARIS! ... You, are, incredible." I exclaimed kissing him between each word.

"I thought you might like it" he beamed. "Romance capital of the world and all that."

"Mmmm indeed." I murmured. Paris. How did he know? I'd imagined we would go there one day, but this was our honeymoon, probably the most romantic holiday of our lives. I'd pictured us walking down a cobbled street hand-in-hand, eating dinner in a fancy restaurant, smooching whilst overseeing the view of the city from the Eiffel Tower, and finally heading back to our hotel room for passionate and amazing sex.

"So, how's your French?" he questioned.

"Bloody Awful" I grinned "And if I remember correctly, yours isn't that brilliant either!" we both sniggered at the fond memories of after-school revision sessions which usually just ended up with us eating biscuits and watching a crap film.

We waited for a while until the flight was boarding. No delays, if that wasn't a good start then I don't know what was.

* * *

Something in the air gave the whole a place a romantic feel. We were very close, and I could feel his warm breath in my ear, it sent shivers of delight tingling down my spine. He must have noticed it and was in the mood to tantalise me even more. He ran his tongue along the top of my right ear, before placing his lips on the lobe and gently sucking. He baited me even more replacing his lips with his teeth and nibbling ever so slightly. A moan of pleasure escaped my lips and I grasped tightly onto his shirt. My husband knew exactly what buttons he had to press.

By the time we'd reached Paris it was late evening, and the sky was a stunning arrangement of red and orange that draped over the delicately sculpted buildings and architecture. I could feel Adam's eyes curiously watching me as I gazed in awe and wonder at the sheer beauty of the city. We were snuggled in the back of a taxi making its way down a street familiar from pictures and films. The Champs Elysees. It was exactly as I'd imagined it- the bustling pavement was lined with terrace cafes and fancy French shops and the Arc de Triomphe stood illuminated right at the end.

After a few more turns the taxi reached its destination outside what I guessed was a rather posh hotel, judging by the doorman that greeted us and carried our bags into the hotel. I usually would have felt compelled to help the doorman, but my arms were otherwise occupied. Still wrapped up in each other we made our way up a small flight of steps, through a set of revolving doors, into one of the most elaborate hotel lobbies I had ever seen in my life. It was extravagantly decorated with gold and cream. The marble floor and delicate glass chandeliers made it all very elegant, and the fancy furniture was sparingly dotted around.

"Adam, would you look at this place." I gasped in disbelief that we were staying there.

"So it's up to your standards then Mrs Fleet." He winked giving my waist a tight squeeze.

We checked in and a smart-looking concierge led us through the endless maze of rooms and lavishly decorated hallways until we grounded to halt and he handed Adam the key. Adam paused until the concierge was out of sight before carrying on.

"Well we're newlyweds, so I suppose this is the done thing really." He stated.

"What?" barely had time to ring from my lips when he whisked me off my feet into his arms. I squealed at first from the shock, but I soon found myself laughing along with him. Of course I should have seen that one coming. With his arm supporting my legs he used his hand to unlock the door and let us in. He carried me over the threshold and kicked the door shut behind him.

He didn't put me down however; he continued to hold me though the suite until he reached the bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and I pulled him on top of me. Our lips met in a frenzy of lust. I rolled on top as the kiss deepened and let my hands roam around every bit of his body, the body that was all mine. With my legs straddling his hips I could feel the bulge building in his trousers, pressing against me, sending hot white pleasure tearing through me, releasing soft moans. The spark of passion that had fizzled in the taxi soon became a raging fire, burning longing and desire inside both of us.

* * *

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." The voice felt closer each time and I began to stir, I blinked several times until my vision un-blurred.

"Morning lover" I mumbled dreamily. Wiping away the sleep that had built in my eyes and heaving myself onto my elbow, mirroring his position on my side. He looked like he'd been out of bed already that morning; he had boxers on whereas I was still naked from the night before

"Morning sleepyhead." He replied cupping my face "Have I ever told you you're beautiful?"

"First thing in the morning? Love really is blind!" he shook his head and kissed me, but this time along my jaw line, making his way down my neck with butterfly kisses until he reached my breasts, and I threw my head back in pleasure.

"So, how do you fancy croissants on the balcony over-looking the Eiffel tower?" he suggested. I fancied that very much.

We spent most the morning out there snuggling and watching the world go by. We did that everyday all week. It was mostly just a week of smooching together in various places over Paris. We decided that day to go to the top of the Eiffel tower and the view was truly stunning. We sat outside cafes on the Champs Elysees drinking coffee in the morning and sipping wine in the evening. We spent a large portion of the night looking over the Seine, the most romantic river in the world, and kissing French-style. I fell about in fits of laughter whilst Adam tried to speak French, but failed badly. There was one morning we spent separated, Adam went to a special French cooking master-class he claimed would be brilliant for his experience, so I used my time to explore the shops of Paris. It really was the perfect setting to spend out first week as a married couple.

* * *

"I never thought to do it like that. I mean that guy can make the perfect Crème Brule." Adam told me excitedly about his cooking class with his new-found form of God by the sounds of it. It was our final night in Paris, and we'd decided to take a soak in the marble bath with bubbles and wine.

"And there was me thinking Crème Brule wasn't a healthy eating option..." I teased and he nudged me with his foot. I responded by rubbing mine up his leg.

"Rachel I've been thinking now we're married and everything... I think, if you want to, that we could be really good parents."

"You want to try for a baby?" I was slightly taken aback by his forwardness.

"Yes"

"When can we start?" There was nothing more I wanted than a child. We were ready, I knew we were. Adam would be a brilliant father, no doubt about it, and I was pretty sure I could be a good mother as well. One thing was certain, if we spent the rest of our lives like this week, then it would be an amazing life.

_A/N: How was it? Review? :D_


	11. Part 2: The Unexpected

_A/N: I am really enjoying writing this story and I'm very glad that you are all enjoying reading it. Now I've had this chapter planned for a while, but I'm not sure whether to do 20 chapters or 10 for the bit about kids. It's 6 months since the honeymoon and 8 months since Rachel left Waterloo Road (Adam still works there), so Amy, Josh, Sam, Finn etc will be in year 11. I apologise if this is not completely medically and socially correct, but I try my best._

I'd always believed that if there was something I truly wanted then I could strive to get it. I'd wanted a successful career and I'd definitely had one. I'd wanted someone to love and for them to love me in return, and I certainly had that as well. I'd wanted to be settled, and I was now. So why, when I got everything else I wanted, could I not have this one thing I'd give anything for?

Both of us had built ourselves up for months, hoping and praying that I would fall pregnant. We tried regularly, each time I was certain I was pregnant, but there was no such luck. My hopes were crushed when my period came. Adam tried his best not to look devastated, but I knew he was. If he'd married someone else then he'd have been a father by now.

All it took was a medical professional to confirm our fears. After 6 months of trying we'd decided we had know where we were going wrong. We both underwent fertility tests that neither of us wanted to do, but it seemed the only way to sort out the problem. I sat there next to Adam in that office, shaking, feeling sick, desperate to know but terrified to hear bad news. He held my hand and tried to control my nervousness, only I could see in his eyes that he was feeling exactly the same as me.

"Mr and Mrs Fleet I'm sure you are aware how age can affect fertility." He started and I knew straight away that it was going to be bad news. "Mrs Fleet I'm really sorry, but it appears fluctuations of your hormone levels are affecting the fertility of your eggs." I gasped. It was my fault. I felt my stomach wrench. "I'm sorry there's nothing I can really do to help you."

My heart shattered into a million pieces. Adam pulled me into his chest when I began to sob. He stroked my hair and assured me that it was ok. I knew it wasn't.

* * *

"Rachel honey, eat something please" Adam pleaded, breaking the silence that had hung over us for the last hour. Neither of us really had the strength to say anything to each other so we just sat motionless.

I stared blankly at the plate of food in front of me twisting the noodles around my fork and shaking them off. "I'm sorry" I whispered before pushing out my chair and running from the kitchen. Adam was quick to follow me.

"Rachel" he grabbed my arm stopping me. "Do you not understand? I don't blame you. It's not your fault."

"But it is sweetie, it is." I could feel the tears flooding again and he held me close. "You can't have a child all because of me and I just don't know what to do"

"Look darling, we are going to have a baby, ok?" he was sure. How could he be sure?

"But I can't get pregnant."

"Yes, but someone else out there already has." I was confused. Did he really think that this was the appropriate time to tell me about some other woman's fortunes? "It pains me that we can't make our own child, but there is a poor bewildered soul out there that has found out they are pregnant and they can't cope, and that is where we step in."

My eyes widened at the realisation of what he was suggesting. "You think we should adopt?"

"Why not? In some ways it'll be better than having our own child. Imagine we could give a child an amazing life and let that mother know her child is in safe hands. Plus you wouldn't have to go through all that birth pushing painful stuff."

"Let's do it." A smile broke out on my face for the first time. We were going to adopt. Somewhere a woman was making a very silly mistake, a condom was snapping, and a baby, mine and Adam's baby was being conceived.

* * *

I had absolutely no idea why anyone would want it, but according to Phillip's expert opinion a DVD with a gooey dying alien thing on the front was exactly what any 43 year old man would want for their birthday. Since my ideas had been very unimaginative so far I willingly took any advice that came my way. My husband had everything he needed, and a little more rubbish on the side.

I walked out the shop onto the high street with bags in hand. Orange lights lit the pavement because it was only early in the year making it pitch black at 7 in the evening. A deserted alleyway led the way back to my car. I felt uneasy. Something about it gave me the chills; it certainly wasn't the greatest idea I'd ever had to walk down it alone. I my pace picked up as I went. Someone was behind me.

"Give me your bag." I felt the edge of a blade against my neck.

"What?" I stammered. My body froze. I found myself desperately needing Adam.

"Give me it now" the stranger slammed me against the wall. It was a young girl who couldn't have been much older than 16. She gasped "Oh my God. Miss Mason? I am so sorry." She started to run in the opposite in direction only to yelp in pain and clutch her tummy. She collapsed on the floor into a messy heap.

I slowly approached her and joined her on the floor. "You're a pupil at Waterloo Road?"

"I was." She sniffled pulling her hood down. "Siobhan Mailey."

The name was the familiar. I remembered Siobhan; she was friends with Amy Porter, but never really much trouble at all. She was more of the follow her best mate around type. She was bright, there was no denying that. I found it incredibly hard to believe that this was her. She'd somehow been reduced to a mugging, tired looking, school dropout in the space of 8 months.

"Of course, Siobhan. What the hell happened to you?"

"My parents didn't like me being pregnant."

* * *

"Adam I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do" I explained.

"I'm glad you did. I was worried about her. No one else was mind you. I know you don't want to hear about it, but if you and Kim were still running that school then..."

"Yeah Adam thanks." I interrupted. "Did you know she was pregnant?"

"Yeah by that bloody Finn Sharkey, according to the rumours I've heard anyway." He shook his head in disgust. I couldn't imagine Finn being all that supportive when he found out he was a father. No wonder Siobhan felt so alone.

We both entered the living room, where she was sat with a cup of tea and a blanket. She'd had a shower and I'd had to find something bigger of mine for her to wear. In the light I could see that she did in fact look very pregnant. 5 months along I'd been informed. Me and Adam took a seat either side of her.

"Miss Mason thank-you so much for letting me stay."

"That's fine, and call me Rachel, and that one over there's Adam." She cracked a weak smile. "Seriously Siobhan, you can stay as long as you like, but we're going to have to get you back to school, see if we can get you at least a few GCSE's."

"I'll take you and if anybody says anything you come straight to me." Adam added.

She sighed. "What about when the baby's born? Do you really want it here?" she questioned.

I knew the answer and the look I received from Adam assured me that it was ok to say it. "There is nothing we would like more than a baby."

"I want you to adopt it." She said like she'd never been so certain of anything before.

Our mouths both dropped open. I never thought it would have been so easy. Adam was thanking her and hugging, but I was too stunned to do anything. In four months time a baby would be along. Thank God I'd gone down that Alley.

* * *

The four months passed with very little bother. Me and Adam attended scans with Siobhan when she had them. I would never forget the way Adam's face shone with pride when he saw that screen. I didn't know it was possible to get so attached to something that technically wasn't even mine yet.

Siobhan was a lovely girl who we'd both grown very fond of. She and Adam had become close and he was very defensive of her when Amy made a comment or Finn said something cruel. She was giving us the one thing we'd been told we couldn't have, we'd have given both our arms if she'd wanted them. Luckily she didn't. I tried my hardest to get her back on track with her education, I may not have been a teacher anymore, but I knew how important it was. All things considering she was incredibly strong and positive.

It was a warm July evening. The sun was still quite bright, so me and Adam took the opportunity to sit out in the garden after an afternoon of baby essentials shopping. We hadn't spent time like this for a while. Just sitting out, catching up, and occasionally sneaking in the odd smooch. That was when we heard a little shriek from the living room. We ran in to find a small splash of water on the floor.

* * *

"Aghhhhhhhhh Aghhhhhhhhh" Siobhan's screaming made me think, rather her than me.

"Come on you can do it honey." I tried to egg her on

"I CAN'T" she screamed "It hurts so much." She gasped squeezing my hand even harder.

"Keep taking deep breaths" the midwife advised.

"Come on Siobhan, you're doing really well." She continued to scream.

"Right Siobhan, I really need you to push as hard as you can." She begrudgingly followed the instructions and her face screwed up into a tight red ball. "Push, push, push."

"Keep um... doing what you're doing" Adam added from the bottom of the bed. The poor bloke looked a little bit lost and freaked out at the sight of a child being born.

"One more push Siobhan." As she did it, a tiny little baby slid out into the midwife's arms and she took it to clean. Adam watched intently.

"Well done darling you've done it." I hugged her tightly whilst she tried to regain her breath.

"Is it ok?"

"It's fine" the midwife smiled "It's a little girl." She handed the baby to Siobhan and I got the chance to peer over for a look. She was perfect. Everything I had ever wanted, and as Adam joined us I found myself crying with Siobhan.

"Now" Siobhan said to the little one "This here is your mummy and daddy, and they really are the best people in the whole wide world. They are going to look after you, but just remember if you ever need anyone to take you shopping or a place to sober up after a night out, then just remember you've always got Auntie Siobhan." And with that she handed me the baby.

"Thank-you" Adam grasped her hand whilst I rocked our little angel in my arms.

"No, thank-you for everything" she replied. "I don't know what I'd have done if it wasn't for you guys. You took me in when no-one else would."

"Anytime Siobhan. Are you coming back with us?" Adam asked

"No, my sister's just moved back to Rochdale and she says I can live with her."

"If you ever need anything you know where to come. Also, me and Adam decided a while ago, that if the baby was a girl then we knew what we were calling it" I announced. "Siobhan." I saw her eyes fill up again. Me and Adam would both be eternally grateful to her, and every time we saw our child we'd remember that.

It was a few hours later when we finally got to be alone with our daughter. Siobhan Fleet. She had perfect little fingers and perfect toes. She slept and her soft breathing was calming to us both. I held her minute wrapped up body in my arms, whilst Adam rested one arm on my shoulder and stroked her soft cheeks with his fingers. I couldn't take my eyes off how beautiful she was. I knew already that she was going to be the most amazing woman that ever lived. A prime-minister or a head-teacher!

"I know it's not really possible but she has your eyes." Adam told me with a big grin and I laughed.

Me, Adam and Siobhan. Everything I had ever wanted in one small hospital room. It hadn't been the way I'd imagined it, but in some ways, maybe just maybe, it was better.


	12. The Baby

_A/N: Reviews are amazing- it didn't occur to me that you'd be so surprised, but then I knew all along what would happen, mwahahaha! I apologise you've waited so long for this drivel._

"Waaahh Waaaaah" someone was getting a little impatient for mummy to hurry up and make dinner. The routine was pretty much second nature to me by now. Siobhan usually got hungry around 12:30, and boy did she let me know about it! Once I'd made up the solution I took Siobhan from her seat and rested her beautiful little body in my arms, balancing her delicate head in the bend in my elbow.

"Here's dindins you little monster"

As soon as she saw the bottle she grasped it in her palms whilst I held it and gulped it down rapidly. Anyone would think I never fed her.

Not long after she'd finished lunch she drifted off into a restful sleep. I should have spent the time doing something productive, like cleaning or sending emails to the ten million people that requested for baby pictures, but I couldn't conjure up the strength to leave her in her cot. Instead I watched her sleep. Her tiny chest heaved up and dropped down as she breathed softly, that sweet little sound I'd learnt to associate with my daughter. It made me smile. I soon joined her in a dreamy land, snoozing away.

It didn't seem a minute since I'd drifted off until I became suddenly conscious. My instant view was the cream ceiling as opposed to the wall I'd been facing before. My heart sped when I realised I was no longer holding Siobhan, but my fears were soon calmed when I heard the familiar voice of my husband along with soft laughter.

I turned my head slightly, trying to ignore the 'just woken-up' neck pains. Both of them were on the floor, Siobhan lying on her play-mat, whilst Adam played this little piggy with her. As he ran his fingers up her animated body she squealed and giggled with delight, and he joined in laughing with her. He tickled and tickled her causing a flying foot to kick him, smack in the nose.

"You little monkey!" she continued to giggle "No wonder you've worn mummy out."

"And now daddy's going to have a lovely purple face in the morning!" I chipped in, pushing myself into a sitting position.

"Oh , good afternoon." He smiled twisting his body to face me. I unravelled myself from the blanket Adam had wrapped round me and crawled- I'd always felt the need to do this since we'd had a baby- across to where they both lay. "Feeling more refreshed?"

"Yes" Our lips met, both our mouths curving into a smile, now that we could see each other after what had felt like ages, but was realistically only a few hours. Somebody got a tad stroppy that all attention had been taken away from her. "Sorry sweetie are we ignoring you?"

"How rude of us!" Adam added. Our daughter's sneaky ways never failed to amuse us. At such a young age she'd already got us both wrapped around her little finger.

"Was she ok when you got here?" I was concerned that I'd drifted off and dropped her or something.

"She was fine." He beamed "Actually she was awake, but she wasn't moving a muscle, just staring very intently at you."

"I'm sorry you've been at work all day and I'm just sleeping." I started.

"All day?" he raised an eyebrow. I glanced over at the clock.

"Why on Earth are you home at 2:00?"

"Safer not to ask really." I winced. A year and a half on and I still thought of Waterloo Road as my responsibility. Adam kept his promise not to talk about the place, but whenever Steph came round for a coffee she had a good moan about it. Then there were the headlines that were impossible to avoid, 'Students of Local School discovered in drug dealing scandal' or 'Local school at bottom of results table'. It pained me to think about, after all the hard work I'd put in there. Had it really all gone to pot in this short amount of time?

"Is Chris ok?" the last time I'd seen him he was looking... well tiered really. Kim had said something about his extra work load.

"To be honest, I don't think it'll be too long before they throw him in the hot-seat. I can't really see Karen lasting much longer"

"I suppose he'll be able to change things a bit." Even though he was a brilliant deputy for me, I was still slightly doubtful.

"It'll be fine. It's not your responsibility to worry about the school anymore." He placed his hand on mine. "Beside's this one's getting restless, I think the three of us should go to the park."

I'd soon forgotten all about Waterloo Road once we'd gotten to the park. Siobhan fidgeted excitedly in her pram whilst we strolled down the path. She'd wriggled and giggled when one of us pushed her on the swing and the other stood in front playing peek-a-boo. She tried to fling herself forward when she spotted the ducks bobbing about in the pond. By the time we got home all three of us were shattered.

I decided to get Siobhan into bed early so me and Adam could have a night to ourselves, something we hadn't had for a while. She splashed around happily in the water when we bathed her and howled uncontrollably with laughter when I blew raspberries on her tummy. However as soon as I placed her in her cot she was flat out.

After we'd done this we ordered Chinese- we couldn't be bothered to cook- and curled up on the sofa. We chatted idly about anything that came to mind. Our conversation somehow diverted to Grantly who was retiring at the end of year. Talking to my husband was so easy and therapeutic after a hectic day. Two years ago I would have thought of this as an uneventful day.

We finally headed off to bed at about 10:00. It was early, but we were both desperate for some rest. We both watched Siobhan sleeping again, something that had become very addictive.

"I think we're doing a good job with her." Adam commented.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled.

I stumbled into the bathroom to brush my teeth and that was when I noticed it on the side. I'd taken it that morning at forgotten all about it when Siobhan started crying, but there it was. I wasn't quite sure why I'd taken it; I knew it couldn't have been, so why try to convince myself otherwise? My hand reached out shaking and grabbed it; I took a deep breath before proceeding. A blue line.

I hurtled myself out of the bathroom and straight into Adam's arms.

"Woah Rach, you alright?"

"You're never going to believe this." I gasped.

"Believe what?" he was looking baffled.

"I'm pregnant."

His jaw almost hit the floor. We both laughed as he picked me up and spun me round. He gently placed me on the bed and sat next to me. He placed his hand on my tummy and gently massaged it. I put mine on top.

"I can't believe it." He was breathless "Hello baby." He whispered to my tummy. The tears were rolling down my face. I couldn't believe it either. Growing inside me was life where I'd been told it couldn't be, and it felt magical.


	13. The Scan

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, but patience is a virtue, which many of you don't have! Thank-you Ellen Asher for your persistence and regular reviews  
_

"And if you're comfortable Mrs Fleet I'll just give you the old jelly belly." The nurse announced kindly. The jelly was cold and it tickled a little bit making me smile. Adam noticed this and gave my hand a squeeze. He was sat at the side of the bed looking a bit tentative, it was our first scan and we were both slightly nervous. "Ok here we go."

The nurse ran the transducer over the small bump and on the screen appeared a disarray of white and black. "There's our baby." Adam whispered.

"Wow" I gasped "I can see it." There was definitely the distinct shape of a baby and I automatically fell in love with it. "Is everything ok?"I asked hurriedly

"Everything's fine, healthy heartbeat and no abnormalities." The nurse smiled and I breathed a sigh of relief

Adam hovered over me and met his lips with mine. "It's perfect Rachel. Our baby will be beautiful and strong just like its mummy. Me, you, Siobhan and the baby will be the perfect family. The Fleets."

It was one of those moments when I was so happy I cried. There was no-one else in the world that would ever, and could ever replace my husband. The feeling was sensational, knowing that part of him was growing inside of me. Whenever he could, Adam would position his hands on my belly and feel his child growing within me; he smiled tearfully as he did it. Sometimes he would lift up my top and shower my belly with kisses. That baby couldn't possibly ever know how loved it really was.

"How's pregnancy been treating you?" The nurse asked.

"It's been a little messy. Lots of sickness and nausea, but that's not as bad as it was." Even though I was over the moon, I soon learned that pregnancy wasn't all that glamorous. A few days after I'd discovered I was pregnant the morning sickness started, and I felt slightly nauseated by the thought of food.

"Any mood swings?"

"Oh too many" I laughed. Adam was always amazingly sweet and patient when I had my bad days, and they really were quite awful at times. He hadn't seen that form of Dragon Lady since I was his boss.

"You'll be into your second trimester in a few days, so that should stop quite soon."She smiled as she handed me a printout and I knew exactly where that was going. I'd already bought the photo- album.

_Sorry It's a short one, but I know what I want to do with the next few chapters, so hopefully you'll have another tomorrow._


	14. The First Steps

_A/N: Reviews are amazing to read after a long rubbish day, thank-you very much. Siobhan is now about a year old and Rachel is about 6 months gone (took me ages to work that one out)._

"Come on sweetie. You can do it. Daddy's over there." I could just feel this was the day Siobhan would take her very first steps. She'd been pulling herself onto her feet for a few weeks and could walk with her trolley. If either Adam or I sat at the sofa she would use our legs to help her stand and smile at us. This time when she did it that strong bond between us made us both certain that we should try.

"Look honey I'm only over here" Adam waved over. He was kneeling on the floor not too far away from me; she would only have to take a couple of steps to reach him. Since I was in no shape to walk, I stayed on the sofa. Siobhan stood facing me in-between my legs, one hand on each, needing me only for a little extra balance.

"Dadda" she turned her whole body to face him. This was it; she was going to do it. I grasped each arms and held on tight, but she soon let me know she didn't need it. She took a step, and then another. Slowly but surely I released my grip even though I wanted to hold on forever. She took another step before she stumbled and fell.

"Oh God" I gasped "Adam I don't think we should let her do this."

"We shouldn't let her walk?" he raised an eyebrow as he scooped Siobhan off the floor and held her in a standing position again.

"No" I was too scared. What if she fell and smacked her head? Or worse, learned to walk and ran off so I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Rachel" he laughed "As much as you would like it, we can't be pushing her in a pram at 16"

"Well I'm not saying 16" I mumbled, but Adam was already shaking his head.

"Look at her she's raring to go. Of course she's going to fall, that's what toddlers do, but at least the carpet's soft." He assured me before whispering to Siobhan "Mummy's a little bit nervous, but you can show her you can do it, can't you darling?"

"YES!" she bellowed, causing us both to crack a smile.

Adam held her loosely whilst she took a few steps. He let go completely and she carried on taking a step at a time, until she fell into me. She'd done it! I picked her up and gave her a hoard of slobbery kisses before placing her back on her feet.

We spent most of the afternoon repeating the same thing over and over again. As time went on she became increasingly confident, and could soon walk without me or Adam ready to catch her. Instead we both sat on the sofa watching her with amusement. It didn't seem a minute since I was holding her for the first time, yet there she was toddling around with little legs.

"We'll be waving goodbye at the university gates before you know it." Adam exclaimed.

I groaned "Don't say that."

"Hey, it's ok we'll be doing all this again in 3 months time." He grinned placing his hands on my tummy. At that moment we were both taken completely by shock, "Oh my God, Rachel did you feel that?"

"Of course I felt it, it came from inside me." I squealed. I was slightly breathless, maybe because a human was kicking inside me, or even because I was so excited. That was the first kick, and after that it didn't stop for a long time.

"Siobhan, come over here baby." Adam called and soon she stumbled over. Adam pulled her up with us and placed her hands on my belly. Her eyes widened when she felt the kick.

"You feel that sweetie, that's your little brother or sister." She giggled softly as she felt another kick.

For me it was a very profound moment. Me, my husband, my daughter, and my unborn baby all squeezed up on a coach together.

_A/N: There is lots of action in the next two chapters, promise. _


	15. The Dinner

_A/N: I really apologise for the wait- had a mental couple of weeks, but it's the holidays so hopefully updates are regular. Enjoy x._

I didn't matter how many times I tried I could never cook as well as Adam could. In fact I hated it and he knew that, but it wasn't fair for him to spend all day at work and then come home to me sitting on my arse. Not that Siobhan left much time for that, and then pregnancy would occasionally decide to be awkward.

We felt it was important to invite Chris and Kim over for dinner before they moved to Scotland because they'd been amazing friends to us both over the last couple of years and we wanted to say goodbye. Kim was bringing Dylan over in a bit, and Adam was bringing Chris home with him. They were going to leave the next morning.

I was already feeling a bit out of it because carrying a person on the front of you is difficult at the best of times, never mind chasing a toddler, doing the shopping and cooking a meal for four at the same time. I supposed I'd better get used to cooking for four, after all it would be a regular chore in a few years. A big change from the days when I just ordered Chinese or didn't even bother eating at all. After what felt like hours of persuasion and refusal to back down, Adam had given me a list of ingredients and a set of instructions of how to make it. Now with Siobhan worn down and peacefully watching 'In the Night Garden' I could get on with the making. I left the soup simmering as Adam had instructed, and a lemon and thyme chicken was slowly roasting in the oven. I had the next fifteen minutes to put my feet up.

Siobhan was slumped against the sofa, and even though it wasn't the best idea I'd ever had, I decided to join her down there. Slowly but surely I reached the floor with a groan, God knows how I'd get back up again. I placed a protective arm around my daughter and she snuggled into me resting her sweet little head on my bump. She was so beautiful, I know every mother would say it, but my Siobhan was the most beautiful girl in the world.

*Ding Dong*

"Did you hear that sweetie? I think Auntie Kim and Dylan are here." With a big heave I managed to pull myself onto my feet and answer the door.

"Auntie Rachel!" a bolt of energy charged towards me and threw its arms around my legs.

"Dylan!" I exclaimed picking the little boy up and resting him on my hip "And how are you today?"

"I'm good thank-you. Are you having your baby yet?" he enquired raising an eyebrow at my stomach.

"Not yet, but in a few weeks."

"Are you sure?" his big brown eyes were filled with concern "It's just you look really fat and I don't want you to explode."

"Dylan!" Kim's mouth dropped open, but I was laughing.

"Now don't you worry honey, I'll be perfectly fine and I promise I won't explode."

"OK" he clambered down and bolted over to Siobhan, showering her with kisses and cuddles. "Shuv I love you" he squealed.

"Hi darling, how you doing." I pulled Kim into a hug.

"Oh I'm good."

"Here, sit down I'll get you a drink."

"No, you put your feet up, you look tired." I flopped onto the sofa next to her and rolled my shoulders. "I know that feeling. How's pregnancy treating you?"

"I'm tired and aching, but I love it and I've never felt so amazing. You know what I mean?"

"Rach, I know exactly what you mean" she grinned "And I agree you look amazing, you definitely have that pregnancy glow."

I was about to respond when I heard a shuffle in the keyhole. The kids looked up from their toys and their faces transformed into big beams as their daddies walked through the door.

* * *

"Mmmm that was gorgeous, compliments to the chef" Chris commented placing his knife and fork on his plate.

"Yeah Rachel, you did a cracking job." Adam winked. It has to be said; I thought I did quite a good job with that. Maybe I wasn't so bad at the cooking malarkey after all.

"So, what's the new job like Chris?" I quizzed. He'd told me he'd got the headship at a school pretty similar to Waterloo Road, in fact I was the 2nd person he told after Kim. We hadn't really had chance to talk about it since.

"It'll be a challenge, but I think I'm up to it. I've seen an amazing example of a head-teacher from the very best." I shot him a grin since I very much doubted he was talking about Max Tyler. "But I've sorted Waterloo Road and left it in good hands, and I've got a good reference from the LEA."

"Erm, good reference? They were describing you as a bloody God." Kim interjected.

"Yeah well, I thought Waterloo Road was past repair, but I think it's really turned round. It'll soon be reformed to its former glory when Miss Mason was in charge." Adam added. It felt so weird to be talking about Waterloo Road again; it felt like a déjà vu of two years ago. I instantly wanted to change the subject, there was no way on Earth I could miss Waterloo Road that was a part of my life that was way over.

"A good reputation with LEA is one of the best things you can get in your position. I mean seriously, if you want money for a new project in the school, they'll give it you." I informed him.

"I'll remember that."

"And if you ever need anyone to call I'm always here." I smiled. I owed a lot to Chris, when he hardly knew me he was there, sticking up for me in front of Max. If it hadn't been for Chris then I dread to think what would have that night I almost lost Adam.

A loud wailing came through the baby monitor

"Crying baby." Kim piped up.

"Sounds like ours" Adam stood up "Strange, she's been sleeping really well the last week." He walked out leaving me, Kim and Chris.

"God, we should be sitting in that purple office again" I broke the silence.

"You know I thought it was just me that was thinking that" Kim giggled.

"We were one brilliant management team" Chris stated and I totally agreed with him. The three of us had always got on and when we were left to our own devices we worked really well.

"I'm going to miss you two, a lot. You better come and visit when I have the baby"

"You take care of yourself Rach, keep out of trouble. Fortunately we can trust Adam to keep you out of exploding caravans!" he said with a cheeky grin on his face

"To us" I raised my glass of orange juice.

"To us"

* * *

"Is Dylan excited about the move?" I questioned handing Kim a cup of tea. Adam and Chris had disappeared a while ago with several cans of beer and an Xbox, which meant it was man time and me and Kim should keep away.

"It's hard to tell. I mean he liked the boxes and the bubble wrap, but he wasn't too keen on having his toys put in them. He likes telling his friends about the new house and the Scottish people he met. He does keep asking when Siobhan's coming to see the house." She beamed.

"Awww, those two" I found their little friendship heart-warming. "They'll be walking down the aisle before we know it." I grinned before taking a sip of my tea until the short silence was broken by a deafening wailing sound. It couldn't have been Siobhan or Dylan, it was too loud and it didn't sound like it was coming from upstairs. That only left two people.

I exchanged a glance with Kim that meant we had the same thought. Giggling we poked our heads around living room door and were overly amused by the sight that greeted us. Two fully grown men holding tightly on to each other and sobbing. I would have found it sweet if it wasn't so hilarious.

"I love you man." Chris practically bellowed

"I love you more." Adam replied causing an already shaking Kim to snort. The two of them noticed us at the door, so we decided to go in.

"Hey Rachel and Kim!" Chris could barely speak, and looking at the large collection of cans on the floor it was hardly surprising.

"Rachel's having my baby." Adam informed Chris pulling me on to the sofa in-between them. They sat stroking my belly until they fell asleep and I rested an arm around them both. Since I couldn't move, Kim placed a blanket over the three of us and made her way upstairs to the guest room.

I looked to my left to see my husband sleeping like a baby, he even had the dribble trickling down his face. He was definitely going to regret this one I didn't fall asleep straight away- largely because I was rather uncomfortable- which gave me chance to think about stuff. Kim and Chris had said they moving a few weeks ago, so I'd offered to let them stay here the night they were moving, so they wouldn't have to bother with hotels or anything. I would miss them both a lot because they'd been great friends to my whole family, and I'd really wanted the baby to know them as well, but I was sure a new start would be brilliant for them.

_A/N: proper 'OMG ACTION!' will come in next chapter. I apologise for the longness of this one, but it will make sense one day, when I get my act together and update more._


	16. The Accident

_A/N: I love you guys. I apologise for the wait, I've been on holiday. Plus I keep finding sand in my bra, not good._

"Siobhan's yummy breakfast is zooming through the air and heading straight towards her mouth." Adam waved the spoon in front of her face until she granted him access to her mouth. Siobhan seemed less interested in breakfast and more by a fly that was buzzing around the kitchen that her big brown eyes watched it intently.

I wasn't feeling hungry either that morning, so I began to clear up my half eaten breakfast. I fought to keep my eye-lids from drooping shut and a thumping headache made sleep even more desirable. Standing up was an agonising process these days thanks to the way the baby was positioned, absolutely killing my back. With loud groans I stacked up the dishes

"Rachel, you shouldn't be doing that in your condition" Adam tried to get me to sit down again.

"I'M NOT ILL!" I screamed, pissed at how nice he was being.

"I know that darling" he calmly replied "I'll get that, and you go and put your feet up."

I couldn't be bothered at all to argue, so supporting my back with a hand I made my way into the living room. Once I was there I lowered myself onto the sofa and rested my head, relieving the twinge in my neck. I only had one more week left until the due date, but it was clearly going to be the longest week of my life.

Adam appeared 5 or 10 minutes later with Siobhan in his arms. He placed her on the carpet where she quickly busied herself with her large collection of toys, and he sat down next to me

"Having a bad morning?" he smiled sympathetically. "I thought you might need this, for your back or something." He produced a hot water bottle.

"Thanks" I placed it near the bottom of my back, and the warmth was instantly comforting to the pain. "I'm sorry for snapping"

"Hey don't worry about it. It'll be totally worth it when we get to hold our little baby." He squeezed my hand. "Here does this help?" he asked before placing his hands on my shoulders and gently massaging them.

"Mmm, that's brilliant." I murmured, feeling slightly more chilled out.

"Anything you need me to do, just give me a shout."

"Well I was going to get some shopping." I recalled the list I wrote last night when I was feeling slightly better. I hadn't been for over a week so we hardly had anything in, and I didn't think I'd particularly want to go shopping with a new-born baby.

"I'll go for you." He offered. I wasn't too sure; the last time Adam went shopping he came back with a large quantity of beer. We all know how that one turned out. However I appreciated the rest, and I doubted I'd be able to drag myself round a super-market.

"Oh, if you could. There's a list in the kitchen" I smiled

"Of course, you just take it easy." He stood up and went over to kiss Siobhan on the head, something he always did whenever he went out. She was busy setting up a plastic lunch for her teddy bear and Jessie doll (she watched Toy Story 3 and fell in love with it). Adam watched her handle a plastic tomato with interest. "Looks like you've got another chef in your family. We should get her one of those toy kitchen things for her birthday."

"Good idea. Thank-you and I'm sorry again for..." I began.

"Sorry for what Rachel?" he quizzed sitting down again next to me. "I don't think you quite understand that you, along with that one over there are the most precious things in the world. You are my wife and you're carrying my baby. I'd tightrope across the Niagara Falls or swim round the whole world if it made you happy. A mood swing is only to be expected."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I rested my forehead on his and let my hands wander up his body. We paused for a moment, listening to each other's breaths, before our lips met. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, now just stay here and relax." He grinned when I grumbled. I only sat until I heard the door front door click, and by the time the car had driven away I'd managed to get onto my feet.

What Adam said about Siobhan and the play kitchen had triggered a happy memory. A memory of when Phillip was 6 years old and Melissa had just had her house repossessed, so with nowhere else to go they stayed with me. Phillip came with a battered teddy bear and a story book about a sheep called Barty who put ketchup on everything.

Phill loved making Ketchup sandwiches, and eventually we moved onto bigger things like cakes. One day I came home from work to find Melissa asleep and Phill in the kitchen making 'cake'. Anything visible was splattered with egg and covered in flour. The next day I spotted a toy kitchen in the shop window and I decided after that little incident he needed something to play with when I wasn't there. He absolutely loved it, but when Melissa chose to leave without warning they left it behind.

I knew it was one of the large arrays of things that could be found in my loft. I should have waited until I wasn't pregnant, or at least until Adam got home, but I wasn't thinking of anything else but Siobhan playing with it. She seemed content and I thought it was the right time to go up and get it.

I hadn't been up the loft in years and I had to search for the pole to pull the ladder. The ladder didn't look that stable and I was a very heavy girl who couldn't really see her feet over her bump. I grasped onto the ladder and hoped for the best, I knew getting down would be a problem, but I'd cross that bridge when I got to it.

My steps were hesitant and uneasy, and I was beginning to regret having the idea altogether. Near the top of the ladder everything happened in slow motion. My foot missed the rung and my whole body slipped until my chin smacked the cold metal and everything went black for a few seconds. The impact with the floor sent a sharp pain rigorously through my back, paralyzing me. In the midst of it all a loud screech came from lips audible to Siobhan downstairs.

The aches in body didn't stop, but they worsened. The most agonising pain I had ever felt ripped through my body and I realised what was happening. The sound of my own blood-curdling screams resounded in my own ears. Siobhan appeared looking terrified at the bottom of the stairs and I desperately wanted to hold it together for her. It was too difficult to even breathe. She crawled up the stairs making me petrified she was going to slip in the same way I did when there was nothing I could do to help her. I was so relieved when she made it fine.

"MUMMY!" she started to bawl causing my head to throb even more. I could tell I was in a state, I was sweating and breathing uncontrollably, and I guessed I would be bleeding as well. We both needed Adam to come and hold us both, and tell us that we'd be ok. I pulled Siobhan onto my chest where I was lying on the floor, through our screams and my agony I said a silent prayer that he's be home soon.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. My heart leapt when I heard the front door open and he came hurtling up the stairs. "Rachel!" he cried throwing himself on the floor next to me and pulling me up into a sitting position in his arms.

"Take me to hospital, please." I begged breathlessly.

"Of course" he scooped me into his arms and went as fast as he could down the stairs and into the car. When he let go of me I could see all my blood staining his clothes. "I have to get Siobhan." He legged it back into the house. He was trying to keep it together, but I could tell he was terrified. I suppose anyone would be if they came home to find their pregnant wife on the floor, covered in blood and crying with pain.

The contractions in my tummy were constant and blood was pouring out. My body ached, my back killed, my head throbbed and I couldn't move my right arm at all. I could think about that though, all that mattered was that my baby was ok, and at that moment I very much doubted it.

Siobhan was soon in the car and Adam zoomed us to the hospital, breaking the speed limit several times. I could feel Adam squeeze my hand when we stopped at the lights, but everything else was a blur, the pain had taken over my mind. The baby hadn't kicked for a while and it was in a very awkward position against my back, my hopes were almost dead.

We left Siobhan at Steph's house which was on the way, and finally arrived at the hospital. It felt like the world was flashing, sometimes I could see it and other times it was black. Adam shook nervously as he carried me in; I knew like me he was expecting the worst. Nurses threw me onto a trolley and whisked me away from Adam. I watched his sad eyes until I could no longer see them. Doctors murmured things about 'severe loss of blood' and 'serious complications'.

The last thing I remembered was a mask being placed over my face, and my final thought 'Adam, please just stay strong for Siobhan'.


	17. The Hospital Room

The blackness began to clear into a white hospital room, a site quite familiar to me. It took me a moment to realise why I was there, but it soon came back to me. My head felt light and my whole body weak from drugs and what must have been surgery. My main priority however was my baby, and I needed to find out if it was ok.

"Rachel honey, can you hear me?" a familiar voice whispered. I opened my eyes wider and smiled, it was Steph. She was sat on the chair next to my bed.

"Oh my goodness, is the baby ok?" I blurted out, giving Steph an answer and asking my question.

"Your little girl is fine." She grinned. My heart melted in my chest and tears started to form in my eyes, a little girl was exactly what I wanted. Plus she was alive and healthy; I'd obviously been a very good shield for falling off a ladder.

"Wow" I gasped, and Steph giggled. "Am I ok?"

"Well, it was touch and go for a while. I think you've used half the hospitals blood supply." She informed me. "You've broken your right arm and three ribs. You're also very bruised and Adam will be pushing you out in a wheel chair in a few days. It could have been worse though."

"How's Adam?" I quizzed.

"He was really shaken. When he came in my house he was devastated, he thought he was losing you and the baby. You should have seen his face when he first saw her. I don't think I've ever seen any bloke that emotional." I felt happy knowing that my family was ok, if a little shaken like Steph had said.

"Where is she? I need to see her." I'd never imagined my babies first few hours to be like this at all. She was meant to be born in a delivery room, not an operating theatre, and I was supposed to be conscious at the time it happened. I'd yet to have that picturesque scene of me, Adam, and Siobhan all squeezed up on a bed cuddling the new arrival like Kim and Chris did.

"I'll just go and tell the nurse you're conscious, then she'll bring her down for you." Steph headed out the door and down the corridor leaving me to muse on the day's events. I didn't even know why I tried to go up the loft, and I couldn't really remember much of what happed after I began to climb the ladder.

"Rachel" my husband charged into the room and sat next to where I was lying on the bed. He was gasping for breath and bags were building under his eyes.

"Adam" I smiled weakly, as the anaesthesia wore off my body ached more. I tried to sit up, but was restrained by a sharp pain shooting through my ribs. "Ouch."

"Here let me help you." Adam stopped me at once. He wrapped his arms around my waste and I wrapped mine around his neck so he could pull me up. I rested my forehead on his exactly how I'd done that morning. "You scared the life out of me." He finally whispered tears building up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered running my fingers through his hair. It calmed down all the fright of the day him being there, and I was free of all the aches and weariness that weighed me down.

"What were you doing?" he held me tighter but it didn't hurt like I'd expect it to.

"I'm never going to tell you that" and that was fact. He would either kill me or mock me about it till the day I died if he knew. I supposed it was kind of funny, a woman who was nine months pregnant climbing a ladder to get a toy. If not funny it was completely stupid. He smirked before closing the gap between our lips and kissing me softly. We'd both worked out that was the last quiet time we'd get with each other for a long time

"She's perfect, our little girl" his voice began to crack.

"I knew that."

* * *

"When does she stop sleeping?" Siobhan quizzed. She absolutely loved her little sister, so much Adam had to keep hold of her to stop her smothering her with more kisses and cuddles. We were all snuggled up on the bed and I was holding my beautiful little girl in my arms whilst Adam had my other beautiful girl on his knee.

"When she starts crying sweetie." I told her and she didn't look impressed.

"I think we need to give 'she' a name." Adam suggested. We hadn't even talked about names yet because we didn't know the gender.

"Dylan!" Siobhan piped up excitedly.

"Dylan's a boy's name silly." I laughed. "Plus Auntie Kim got there first on that one."

"How about Kylie?" Adam tried.

"Kylie Fleet. You have to be joking." I raised my eyebrow and he laughed. That's when I noticed my close friend outside who'd been a super-hero when I'd needed her most even if she had been a pain in the arse at other times. "How about Stephanie?"

"Stephanie Fleet. I like it."

It felt right, Siobhan and Stephanie Fleet, Rachel and Adam Fleet's children. I couldn't think of a more loving family in the world.

_A/N: Of course Rachel and the Baby are ok. What do you think of Stephanie Fleet by the way?_


	18. The Discovery

A/N: Apologies for the wait- busy times. I would like to point out that I am not an expert on Autism so this is mainly based on internet research. x Sarahh x, check her story out.

The time I spent with my children zoomed by. Hours became days, days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. The time was well spent though. I'd spend the days with them both, taking them to the park or to play barns. Then Adam would come home in the evening and excite them both beyond control a couple of hours before bedtime.

Siobhan's infant days drew to a close and it was no time at all before I was dropping her off at the school gates in a uniform that she'd grow into and a book bag that she'd carried with her all day the day before. She'd been excited for ages about going to school and had me and Steph playing schools with her, and naturally she was the teacher. Steph was happy when she was released from the grasp of imaginary games and could go back to organising her toys into 'order'. When I picked her up at 3:00 that day it was safe to say that had probably been one of the best days of her life. She chatted merrily about her teacher and the girls she played with at break time.

Whilst Siobhan was at school and Adam was at work it left me and Steph to do whatever we wanted. It was quite often a game of some sort, for a three year old she was really very bright. We would go out to the park a lot and sit on a bench that over-looked a large section of Rochdale, she would tell me long stories that she could never tell anyone else because they'd simply lose interest in the random things that she said- not that she'd notice- but I found anything my daughter had to say completely fascinating.

* * *

"Adam I'm worried about her." I sighed watching Steph eat her breakfast. It was her first day at school and I was really unsure if she'd be ok without me there.

"Well what can we do, wrap her up in bubble-wrap?" He grumbled. "She'll be fine. Probably better once you stop following her every footstep."

"Well excuse me for caring." I didn't understand what was going on with Adam these days, he seemed distant. A nag was telling me that marriage was taking its toll on us, and as much as I tried to deny it I knew something wasn't right.

"I do care..." he started angrily, but immediately stopped when he saw Siobhan looking impatiently up at us. "You ok darling?"

"Not really daddy." She sighed "I can't find my shoes, and it won't be good if I'm in year 2 and I don't have my shoes on."

"Well where did you last have them?" Adam quizzed her.

"If I knew that then they wouldn't be lost. Honestly daddy, adults are supposed to be the sensible ones." She raised an eyebrow.

"They're behind the sofa." Steph mumbled quietly. "Dylan put them there three weeks ago."

"Thank-you Steph" she called whilst darting off in the direction of the living room.

Steph sat still at the table with her bowl pushed out in front of her and her beady brown eyes piercing into me. She reminded me of Adam not only with her physical appearance, but the way she looked at me. A glint of adoration in her eye was a huge give-away that she didn't really know her mother at all. "Mummy did you know that these people looked at coffee cups and 10 of them had diarrhoea all over them?"

I looked down at the cup of coffee in my hand and made a mental note to have tea next time. "That's really disgusting and inappropriate. Where did you hear that?"

"The internet." She replied casually before moving on to another question. "What does inappropriate mean? Does it mean bad?" she smiled sweetly.

"No it means... um... what does it mean daddy?" she turned expectantly toward Adam.

"Not appropriate" Adam tried "Yes it means bad. Can you go and put your shoes on please?"

"I have to brush my teeth first" she galloped off upstairs.

I tried my best to remain positive about the whole situation; after all, it had to happen anyway. Any daughter of mine would be a fighter. She'd soon make friends even if she'd sound it hard before. Adam was right- me fussing and worrying would not work at all. With my two girls stood at the front door waiting I knew what I had to do; I had to let them grow up and be themselves.

* * *

When I got a look at the state of my house with nobody there I saw just how appalling it was. The living room clearly hadn't been hovered for months, there were dirty dishes lying all round the kitchen, there were mucky little finger prints over everything, and Siobhan room was a bottomless pit of toys and other clutter. Steph's room was mysteriously tidy.

To say the place was a mess would be understatement of the year. I was scrubbing and polishing and putting stuff away for 4 hours straight before the phone started ringing. At that time I was making my way through the immense stack of dishes stacked around the kitchen.

"Hello." I said after picking up the receiver. I wasn't sure who would be calling me at 1:00 in the afternoon. "Who's speaking?"

"This is Mrs White, Stephanie's head-teacher. There's been a little upset and we need you to come in"

My heart dropped. I knew I should have covered in her in bubble-wrap.

"Mummy I didn't mean to hit him. I was scared." Steph whispered, and she certainly looked terrified. I didn't really know what I was expecting the problem to be, but this hadn't even crossed my mind.

"I know that darling." I stroked her hair. "Look I'm really sorry Mrs White; it's really out of character for Steph to do something like this."

"Well that I agree with Mrs Fleet. From what I have seen today Steph is very bright for her age. When I spoke to her earlier she was an angel" The middle-aged woman started- it felt incredibly strange to be on the other side of the desk. "But her teacher Miss Rollison has noticed she is slightly compulsive."

"Compulsive? She's likes to do things in a certain order I know, but compulsive's a bit much." I tried to tell her, but I knew deep down what she was saying was correct. Steph loved to have a time-table and she'd get very distressed if it was disturbed. If she was singing a song to me and she got disrupted then she'd have to start again from the very beginning. She'd arrange her food into piles and would only it in a certain order- vegetable's always went first.

"We'd like you to speak to our SEN coordinator Miss Shackleton. She thinks there is an explanation to Steph's behaviour." I didn't notice the name because I couldn't understand why I had to talk to someone in charge of special education needs.

"Hello Mrs... Rachel Mason." A blonde stared at me with wide-eyes. I recognised her instantly, it was Davina Shackleton. I was still slightly pissed at her for leaving Waterloo Road without any warning whatsoever after all the help we'd given her. "Sorry, Mrs Fleet."

"Miss Shackleton." I replied with an eyebrow raised. I was quite impressed though; in the ten years since I'd last seen her she'd done some sort of high-school English teaching, transferred to Primary teaching, and gone back to helping children with special needs- something she was particularly good at. She'd aged well, she didn't look the 40 years that she must have been. I did feel slightly self-conscious about how different I looked at 51.

She cleared her throat. "If you would like to come to my office."

* * *

"Miss Shackleton and mummy, I have decided that I'm not coming here again." Steph mumbled to the floor.

"Steph sweetie." Davina whispered to Steph. "I know today hasn't been that much fun, but I promise you tomorrow will be much better." She smiled encouragingly at her. "What do you think?"

"I don't have any friends like the other girls." She whispered back with sad eyes.

"You have me, and I bet the other girls would love to play with you."

"I like Rosie." She said slightly louder.

"Then we'll talk to Rosie. OK?" Steph nodded in response, and then Davina turned to me. "I know finding out your child has Aspergers is a big thing, but if you need help or advice then I'm always here to talk to." She got that right; I had absolutely no idea what to do.

"Thank-you Davina. How are you?" I asked interested to know what was going on with her these days.

"I'm fine thank-you. What about you with the family? You've got Siobhan in year 2 as well haven't you?" I'd forgotten the last time I saw Davina I was still with Eddie and the merger hadn't even happened yet.

"Yes, she loves it here."

"I'm guessing since you're Mrs Fleet things didn't work out with Eddie." The mention of his name brought back a flood of memories and made me wonder what would have happened if Mel hadn't come back pregnant.

"God, Eddie that was messy. Melissa came back pregnant with his child so we ended it. Luckily Adam applied for the job of head-chef and I knew him from a long time ago, so things went along pretty quickly. I left soon and became a mum." I grinned proudly at the end of the story.

"Wow quite a coincidence then." She looked down at her desk. "Is Tom ok?"

"Tom is fantastic. I saw him the other day in fact. A few months after you left he discovered his long lost son." Davina's mouth dropped open. "He'd love to see you. I'll give you my number and we'll meet up sometime."

"Ok, bye Rachel" she called. Me and Steph collected Siobhan and made our way to the car. It felt a relief to understand my daughter slightly better and with Davina's help I was sure we could manage it.

* * *

"Our daughter's autistic?" Adam looked devastated.

"Yes, but it's Aspergers Syndrome. She'll be really clever." I tried to comfort him.

"Are you sure?" he was puzzled

"Don't you remember Karla Bentham?" he nodded "Well I was talking to Phill about her the other day, and apparently she has helped in a major advancement in drugs for Cancer patients." He looked impressed. "Sure it won't always be easy for her, but I know we can help her."

"Of course we can." He looked persuaded. "You're amazing" he said lovingly.

"No, I'm just a mother." And that was something amazing to me.

_A/N: Apologies for the rushed ending_


	19. The Family Day

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews; I was slightly nervous about that last chapter. Someone mentioned it, but I thought I'd ask would you like Davina to feature again?_

"ooooooooow" Adam and I cried simultaneously , and bolted upright. Siobhan's belly flop was enough to wake a person in a coma up, so it was certainly a guaranteed way of waking her parents. As I rubbed my eyes I could hear Adam groaning next to me.

"Why does she always find the perfect place to launch herself?" He winced in pain, after all he had a lot more to protect in that area. "Siobhan, the apple of my eye. What brings you here at such an early hour?"

"I'm fed up of you two lying in bed all day." She scolded folding her arms. I looked at the clock on the left and it appeared her idea of 'all day' was a time past 6:00.

"So instead we're not allowed to stay in bed at all?" I quizzed and she nodded looking rather pleased with herself. The bedroom door opened ever so slightly and a little head poked round. "Steph come in" I called. She scurried in and perched herself in the tiny space left at the end of the bed next to where Siobhan was sprawled out.

"Can I make breakfast daddy?" Steph asked tentatively.

"Of course you can darling, you know where the cereal and the milk is." Adam smiled, any attempt to stay in bed. He was already lying down with the covers wrapped round himself.

"That's not fair, you told me I had to wait for you to come down last week" Siobhan scowled.

"That's because you spilt the milk everywhere last time you made breakfast" I reminded her. Spilt was not really the word for it though, more like poured. "The kitchen was like a stinky, milky swimming pool."

"Well there's no use crying over spilt milk." She informed me very matter of factly.

"Umm yes well." I didn't know quite what to say to that little spout of wisdom. "Oh go on then both of you." I gave in and they both rushed out the room and down the stairs so quickly I thought one of them were going to slip.

Once the banging on the stairs had stopped, me and Adam were left in peace to snuggle back under the sheets. Even though it was a crisp November morning outside, inside was a cosy heaven cuddled up with my husband. Our bodies entwined created a heat that was perfect, not too hot, but we were warm enough.

"What are you thinking" he whispered and I realised I was smiling.

"How much I love you." I stretched up and kissed him and our lips stayed together until we heard the clatter coming from downstairs.

* * *

"Steph you need to rip it into smaller bits, so the ducks can swallow it" I ripped a small piece off the slice of bread that she was about to throw into the pond and handed it to her. She threw it to the ducks and we watched as it hit one on the head.

"Why isn't anyone else feeding the birds?" her voice was muffled by the scarf wrapped tightly around her face. It had slipped down a bit to reveal a little pink nose. Her brown eyes were sparkling like the morning frost that shimmered on the pond.

"Because it's really really cold." My fake shiver made her giggle. The teeth-chattering temperature was the reason Adam and Siobhan had decided to stay at home and watch Hannah Montana, something I'm sure Adam was enjoying immensely.

"But it's even colder in Scotland. I hope Uncle Chris is feeding the ducks." She asked with worry, by now her bambi eyes were even wider.

"I'm sure Uncle Chris is taking very good care of all the ducks in Scotland." The image in my head of Chris skipping off to the park with an out-of-date loaf tickled me a lot. Steph had a soft spot for her Uncle Chris, I supposed she took after her dad on that one!

"What about Auntie Siobhan in Australia? Are there any duck there or is she feeding the kangaroos?" She inquired, throwing another over-sized piece of bread to the waiting crowd below, shaking her head when they all fought to get it.

"Well its summer in Australia at the moment, and I think they have ducks there. You'll have to ask Auntie Siobhan about that one." I suggested. Siobhan Mailey had recently moved to Australia with her boyfriend, to say she'd been pregnant at 16 it was unbelievable how well she was doing for herself, not that I ever doubted her.

"It's weird how Siobhan and Auntie Siobhan have the same name and they look like each other." She casually mentioned, but it made me tense up. I knew Siobhan would find out one day, the truth always outs, but I wanted that time to be a long way in the future. I wanted her to understand that Genetics don't matter because she'd always be my daughter.

"I suppose that is strange." I scanned my brains for something to change the subject to. "How are things going with Miss Shackleton?" I eventually settled form

"Miss Shackleton is my favourite teacher and I like her boyfriend as well. He let me play football with him the other day." She started. When they first met up again Tom had been very hostile towards Davina, but they were best mates in a about a week and by October they were together again. "Then they kissed which was sounded a bit slimy, and it was longer than when you and daddy do it. She sits with me sometimes at school dinners and we eat sandwiches because I don't like curry..." once Steph started to talk there was no stopping her. "How come you're friends with Miss Shackleton?"

"Well a long time ago, even before Siobhan was born I was a teacher just like Miss Shackleton." Her eyes widened. "In fact I was a head-teacher at a big school and Davina was a teacher there as well, but she left and I didn't see her for a long time."

"You were a teacher?" she was truly baffled by the thought of that.

"Yes I was" I smiled at her and she accepted that pretty quickly. She went back to watching the ducks. According to a book that Davina gave me people with Aspergers have an obsession with one thing, and it seemed Steph's was birds, which wasn't too abnormal. I'd read things about kids who'd been obsessed with vacuum cleaners.

"I think you'd be a good teacher, but not as good as Miss Shackleton." She informed me whilst throwing the last bit of bread into the pond and watching the birds make a dive for it. I begged to differ with that one.

* * *

"You get the beeeeeeest of both worlds. Chillin' out take it slow then you rock out the show." I could hear Siobhan coming from my bedroom whilst I climbed the stairs. It worried me slightly that I automatically knew she was singing Hannah Montana and I could quite easily recite the next line. I pictured her dancing on the bed in front of the mirror; however I did not picture half my make-up all over her face and the over half trodden into the carpet.

"Shuv, you've done your make-up I see" I placed the basket of ironing on the bed.

"Yes. Do you like it." She through her arms up in a diva-ish pose.

"Yes, but you missed your lips a little bit." I giggled as I rubbed bright red lipstick off her nose. "There you go, stunning." She looked scary if I was honest, but I decided to keep that one to myself.

"Can I try on your high heels?" she almost begged. I didn't know how she knew that I even owned high-heels since I never wore them those days.

"Ok, but they'll be a bit big." She didn't seem to care. I fished a pair out the back of my wardrobe that were way too small for me and not really my style anyway. I think they must have been a present off someone.

When she first put them on she was very wobbly and clasped my hands tightly but she soon got the hang of them. In 10 minutes she was strutting around swishing her hair as she went. It was very amusing to watch, somebody was obviously very in love with themself.

She sat down on the bed and made circles with her ankles, a sign she was beginning to feel the pain of heels. "Mum can I dye my hair?" I started to laugh, but then I saw she was being deadly serious.

"What do you want to die your hair for?" of course I already knew the answer.

"I don't like being ginger, I want to be blonde like Natasha." She replied sadly.

"Well I think your hair is gorgeous." I ran my fingers through its soft texture. "And Natasha is nowhere near as pretty as you."

* * *

"God their finally in bed" I sighed resting back on the sofa.

"And that means we can have some fun of our own" Adam said seductively running is hand along my thigh.

"Mmmm indeed." I giggled. "But I need to talk to you about something first."

"OK talk away." He smiled.

I was ready to take the plunge and I had no idea how he'd react. "I want to go back into teaching"

_A/N: And now you have to wait a whole week to find out what happens because I is on Holiday (WOOP WOOP)._


	20. The Interview

"_I want to go back into teaching."_

"How long has this been going on for?" Adam was clearly taken aback. It must have been a complete surprise to him, because I certainly hadn't been letting onto my desire.

"It's just ever since Davina starting working with Steph. It made me remember what it was like to help students and I miss it a lot." I tried to explain, hoping he would understand.

He smiled. "That is what I love about you." He pulled me into a kiss. "And if you want to go back in to teaching then you have my blessing. I just want you to be careful; you've got a family now and being a head-teacher..."

"When did I saying anything about being a head-teacher? I've been out of the profession for 8 years; I'm not jumping in at the deep end. I want to go back to teaching history." Adam looked slightly more relaxed. "I found a perfect school. Well the school's far from perfect, which is what I want. I've got an application form."

"What are you waiting for then?" he grinned kissing me again.

"I'm scared I'll be crap." I admitted and he snorted with laughter at me.

"Oh Rachel. Teaching is like riding a bike, once you learn how..."

"You'll never forget." I completed his sentence.

* * *

Tom told me this story once about the man who was head at Waterloo Road before me. He said he had to be interviewed by a panel of students and he was totally humiliated by them, and I remember thinking 'that poor unfortunate sod' whilst laughing at the thought of it. Suddenly I felt a whole load of sympathy for that man.

"Do you think that the education system is in a state beyond repair and we should take an example from United States of America?" the squirrely looking boy, I think his name was Joel, leaned forwards and raised an eyebrow. The two girls both sides of him tutted and groaned.

"You're a dick 'ead" the blonde girl next him started at him. Her name was Stacey and I recognised her look and attitude from hundreds of kids.

"This is shit innit. I ent even doin' 'istory." Jordan, the girl at the other side with greasy hair stated. Just as well for me then really.

"Why not?" I asked. I needed to get something from this interview. Kids didn't just have opinions for nothing.

"Loadda bollocks." Squirrel boy tried to imitate the two girls and they rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"You mean you don't find writing essays about stuff that's already happened interesting?" I asked them with mock surprise and they all laughed at me.

"See Miss you think it's borin' as well." Jordan grinned.

"God, I hate writing." I could feel a fire of enthusiasm growing within me. "But I do like planning out battle tactics for a Roman army, and being the judge of a court-case on slavery, or selling a product from the industrial revolution to Dragons Den. I definitely prefer that to writing."

They were all listening intently until Stacey finally piped up. "I shouldda done 'istory instead of Travel an' Tourism."

"I'm sure you'd make a brilliant air hostess." They all smiled at me; it seemed I'd won them over.

* * *

By the time I got home it was 5:00 and Adam was home and had relieved Phillip from babysitting duties. When he heard the door open he looked up from his newspaper and instantly spotted the shopping bag.

"Get something nice?" he quizzed placing the newspaper on the sofa.

"Yes, actually, I got this." I pulled out a pink sweater and held it up to my front. "How do you think it would look on a history teacher?"

Adam mouth dropped wide open which was a sight to giggle at. "Well done you!" he picked me up and swung me round. "I knew you'd do it."

"Come on, we'll get the girls and go out to celebrate."

_A/N: sorry it's a short one after a long wait, but next one is a big bundle of cuteness._


	21. The Snowy Christmas

_A/N: I hope you're all feeling festive in August! This chapter is dedicated to x Sarahh x for being wise like Grantly and because it was her idea in the first place. I really apologise for another long wait, but I hope this makes up for it. After watching last night's episode of Waterloo Road I have decided that this will be my last ever fic about Rachel Mason._

"SHUV, SANTA'S BEEN AND THERE'S PRESENTS!" a voice that was usually small filled the whole house.

"I WANT THE BIGGEST ONE!" Siobhan's squeal was followed by clatters on the stairs.

Christmas in the Fleet household could only be described as chaotic, but fun. The tree had gone up very early on the 8th as the girls had insisted. The fresh aroma of the pine leaves and Christmas candles brought a sweet tingle to the nose, and the fairy lights and random decorations provided a vast array of festive colours to the usually plain living room. The carpet could hardly be seen for mountains of presents.

During the night snow had fallen and it still lay on the road outside. The early morning sun made it glisten with a breath-taking beauty, and talking of breath-taking beauty Adam and I were still cuddled up on the sofa after last night's Christmas movie marathon. We'd made our way through a Miracle on 34th Street and Home Alone, but we both drifted off during A Christmas Carol, Adam before me. We were covered in tinsel and mistletoe, a product of too much wine and a bit of Christmas giddiness.

"What are you waiting for girls?" Adam grinned and Siobhan and Steph dived straight into the towers of presents. Scraps of paper flew through the air like the snow that fell outside. The girls were so pre-occupied by the presents that they hadn't even noticed the thick blanket of snow that coated the world outside. I watched them with great amusement through the squeals of "That's just what I wanted!" and "Wow! That's amazing."

The girls spent the rest of the morning discovering more about their presents. Steph was concentrating on an intricate thing with millions of pieces that she had to use to build whatever it was. Siobhan on the other hand was running around the house in a sparkly dress courtesy of Kim, and a Hannah Montana wig from Grandma Fleet.

At around noon the door-bell rung, and stood in the doorway was Phillip, shivering and covered in icy snow.

"Come in" I gasped and pulled him into the house. I let him take his coat of before I launched on him with a giant hug.

"Hello Rach." He laughed. He was looking down at me; I remember when he had to look up at me. Now he was a man with a degree in something or other. Phillip had come for Christmas dinner because his new girlfriend had gone to her sisters and his mum was doing God knows what.

"PHILL" Steph came hurtling towards her big cousin.

"Stephanie, wow you're big." He hadn't seen her since the summer holidays when he'd last come up from Bristol where he was living now.

"You can help me build my tower." She stated before dragging Phill by the hand into the living room and started explaining her little project to him.

It wasn't long before Adam announced that dinner was ready. It was a typical Christmas dinner of turkey, stuffing, roasters, sprouts, carrots, and pigs in blankets. That was followed by a Christmas pudding or Yule log for the girls. Adam had done an amazing job with the dinner, it was absolutely gorgeous, but then I expected nothing less of him. The crackers were laid out on the table which meant a load of rubbish jokes and paper hats. Siobhan tried her best to discretely help herself to wine. It was so nice to have all my family together.

After dinner had settled and Phillip had returned to his mum's we decided to all take a trip to the park with the sledges to make the most of snow on Christmas. I made sure the girls were wrapped up tightly with coats and scarves and anything else that provided some warmth. Once that was done we set off walking to the park.

The park was deserted and the snow was left untouched, at least until my children got at it. They'd soon forgotten about the sledges, and were instead chucking snowballs at their dad who ran away screaming. I couldn't help but laugh as mountains of ice soaked him through.

"I think mummy finds it funny." Adam informed the girls and they both stared at me before big grins lit up their faces. I yelped as I was chased across the field and pelted with snowballs from all 3 of them. Eventually my legs gave way beneath me and I fell to the floor, breathless but giggling.

The girls spent most the afternoon sledging down and running back up the slopes with energy I never knew could exist in such small people. When the winter sky became a mass of red and oranges, and the girl's yawns became frequent, I knew it was finally time to head back home to the warmth.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the none event that was this chapter- don't expect much more cuteness because part 2's almost done and then we get stroppy teenagers. Next chapter things get interesting..._


	22. The Familiar Face

_A/N: You've had to wait for this for a ridiculously long time so I really hope you're still interested. Apologies if your last name happens to be Pratt._

On the first sight the school looked identical to any other school I'd been in, and I hadn't entered one for almost 9 years. The walls had clearly been covered with a thick layer of paint, to hide the 'creativeness' of students the year previous, and the windows that were smashed last time I had visited had been replaced with untouched glass. The empty grey corridors would soon be splashed with the colourful characters of the students, and I for one was anticipating it; I'd always believed that without the kids, schools were just a building. After wandering for a while I decided that my best bet would be to make myself known amongst the staff room.

I'd barely even stepped over threshold of the staff room door when I was bombarded by a shiny faced young lady, whose bright red lipstick had smudged onto her shiny white teeth.

"Mrs Fleet!" she was breathless. "I'm Chrissie Pratt, new history teacher, actually I'm a new teacher and I'm really excited about it, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah, I suppose." I mumbled. Chrissie Pratt? I knew I might have a little bit of stick for being a history teacher called Fleet, but Pratt just took the biscuit on unfortunate names for a teacher.

"I'm a bit worried though because Mr Brown was telling me it was all about crowd control, which I'm not too good at." She signalled to a rather cantankerous old man who was slumping over a copy of the daily post. Next to him was a peroxide blonde woman wearing a low cut top; she looked about 50. Experience had taught me how to deal with those two.

"Just keep the lesson interesting and don't get irritated and you'll be fine" I tried my best to reassure her, but a little bird told me she'd struggle.

"Are you sure?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Positive, but if you need any help you know where I am." I gave her my best caring smile, the one I always gave Steph when she looked a bit overwhelmed, and I could only imagine that was how Chrissie was feeling. She forced a smile back before scurrying off to her classroom.

I took that as my chance to finally get into the staffroom and take a seat. It was like any other staffroom in any other school; there were identical seats lining it and a little group of them in a square in the middle, in one corner there was a kitchen with a few teachers making cups of tea and washing up, and dotted around were book shelves and cabinets. What looked to me like a couple were in one corner whispering in each other's ears; it sort of reminded me of when Adam and I had first got together and I snuck into the kitchens to visit him.

"Ahhh more new flesh" the grumpy old man looked up from his newspaper with a satisfied smirk.

"Hello to you as well Mr Brown. I believe you had my form group last year?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I had to let them go." He grumbled.

Choosing to ignore his demeanour I carried on "Do you know where their files are?"

"No bloody clue."

"They'll be in my office." Another teacher piped up. I recognised her as Liz Horton who'd watched in minor discomfort as the pupil's panel interviewed me. "If you come down at break I can go through them with you." She smiled.

"Good morning everyone and welcome back" John Sorrell, the head teacher spoke up and silence prevailed. "I hope you've all had a good break and you're feeling refreshed. We've got a few new members of staff this term, so I hope you make them feel very welcome." I looked up and the biggest shock of my life followed.

My face felt drained of all colour and my heart pounded against my chest. I could hear the blood in my ears. I felt sick. I couldn't even bring myself to believe for one second that he was actually stood there, dressed casually as ever in jeans. He hadn't changed one bit in nine years. His hair was a little bit longer and slightly greyer, but his eyes were still breath-taking. I had to stop. I had a husband and I shouldn't have been thinking those things about someone else. He didn't make me feel special from the start like Adam had. I tried to focus on something else, but it was too late, he'd already caught me gazing at him, and his facial expression was like looking into a mirror: pure shock. Unlike mine however, his turned into a grin and he winked. He mouthed something like "See you later"

It couldn't have been. After all this time I was face to face with Eddie Lawson.


	23. The Lesson

_A/N: I really need to update more. I'm sorry this is a short one, but I'm excited about the next one._

The second John finished speaking I launched myself out my seat and hurtled towards my classroom without taking a second glance at Eddie. I must have bumped into some kids along the way, but I didn't flinch.

I found solace in the store room at the back of the history classroom. My shaking hand shut the door behind me, so I could rely on it to keep me standing whilst I took control of my breathing again. As a single tear rolled down my cheek, I felt my back slide down the door until my bum hit the carpet. I took deep breaths in and out through my mouth. My heart was pounding in my ears.

I was beginning to calm down when the door handle began to rattle and that familiar voice was calling, "Rachel!" I used every inch of strength to stop him opening the door until it stopped, and a few seconds later I heard the classroom door slam. He was gone for now, probably to teach, but I'd have to face him at some point. Heaving myself onto my feet and brushing my trousers down, I collected the text books for my first class from one of the shelves and exited the store room.

* * *

"... It doesn't have to be long; a page will be plenty, just don't copy and paste it from Wikipedia, because that's mostly rubbish." I had to raise my voice because it was almost the end of the lesson, and not even the best teacher in the world could stop their class from getting restless in the final two minutes.

"I saw this list of glamour models that a blogger called Dave shagged." Joel, the boy from the pupil's panel offered.

"Yes thank-you Joel," I decided move on from that one quickly. "It's in for next Friday." The whole class groaned in response. I'd been rightfully informed that their previous teacher never gave them homework and let them listen to music in class. Clearly they thought that I was born yesterday.

"Right I'll see you whenever I have you next, off you go." I dismissed them and they weren't slow to leave. The boys were the first to charge through the doorway in a noisy rabble. They were followed by two girls whispering and giggling maliciously, after them were some more girls giving them the evils. Finally the boy who'd been sitting nearest the door was the last to leave. Some things never change.

I'd calmed down since that morning's shock and I could probably go and face Eddie, but I wasn't going to. I'd had two classes so far; Year 8 and Year 10. I'd really got back into the swing of teaching and I loved it. I had everything I need with Adam, Siobhan and Steph, but this really was the icing on the cake.

I started sorting the disarray of exercise books that had been flung on the front desk into a tidy pile when I heard the rattling of the door handle. The door opened and there he was.


	24. The Remeet

**A/N: And she updates months later. Still interested?**

"Please don't hide in the cupboard again Rach." He smiled weakly "You look fantastic Miss Mason." He sat on the desk next to him and took hold of my hand.

"Mrs Fleet." I corrected him pulling away. It was no good, I was already blushing from the compliment; self-control and my marriage had temporarily been put on hold. I took my place next to him and placed my hand in his soft palm again. I'd fallen asleep late at night for four months with his distinguishable scent filling my nostrils, soothing me to a restful slumber, but now it felt so foreign.

"Married, eh?" his voice went high pitched "Who to?" he mumbled awkwardly.

"Mr Fleet" I snapped, annoyed at how uncomfortable the situation had become. When I'd imagined seeing Eddie again I'd never imagined it like this.

He smirked. Stupid Eddie. "Rachel, please, tell me about him." The puppy dog eyes had made their way out.

"His name's Adam, he's ginger, he's a chef, he's unbelievably patient with me, he's gentle and caring." Safe territory so far. "We have two children together."

"Really?" Eddie seemed taken aback by this.

"Two little girls, Siobhan's seven and Steph's five" I knew what was behind his faint smile, what he was thinking; the same as what I was thinking. How different things could have been if he hadn't got Melissa pregnant.

"You know Eddie, you were the first man I ever properly loved." I started

"Not the last though?"

I shook my head "I love my husband"

"More than you loved me?" he questioned, something in his voice made me think he knew the answer.

"We had circumstance against us."

"You didn't answer my question." He raised his eyebrow.

"I can't." I sighed "You taught me to love, Eddie. If it wasn't for you I would be a lonely old bat by now. Thank you."

He let out a grunt "This is my punishment for hurting you isn't it? For sleeping with your sister?"

"Karma's a bitch, eh?" I smiled, and he started to laugh for the first time. "Eddie will you meet him? I'm sure you'd get on"

"Of course I will" he smiled squeezing my hand. "Bet I'm better in bed though." He winked cheekily.

"Pffft. You're both in competition with my other deputy." I teased him back.

"RACHEL MASON! I mean Fleet. You made a habit out of deputies by the sounds of it then." He looked deep into my eyes. Damn. The space inbetween us started to close, and I could feel his warm breath tingle down my throat. This was so wrong.

BANG!

* * *

"Look Chrissie, I'm sure projectors fall of the ceiling all the time." My comforting clearly wasn't very affective as she just sobbed louder. Two young children and years of teaching experience, but still no idea what to do with her.

"I can't do this Rachel. I can't teach." She looked up at me; her flawless makeup had been rubbed with her tears all over her face. I felt a sudden rush of sympathy for her.

"You know, on my first day I cried five times and was sick three." I recalled. Chrissie looked doubtfully at me. "And I didn't have the bottom set of Year 8 History."

"I just don't know what to do with them." She whispered "They don't teach you this in Teacher College."

"No, they certainly don't." I smiled. "The thing you've got to remember with thirteen year old boys is that they get bored easily..."

"The boys aren't so bad." She interjected "It's this one girl that got them all excited."

"Now that wouldn't surprise me. Which one? I'll have a word with her."

"I think Eddie and John are already shouting at them" she sighed. "Jessica Mailey"

"I'll go and get her. I'll go and get her. If you think teenage boys are immature, then you need a whole new word for some of the minxy madams you'll come across. Now you go and sort yourself out." I fished through my bag and pulled out my makeup bag before handing it to Chrissie.

"Thankyou Rachel." The corners of her mouth turned up as she headed out my classroom. She'd be ok; I'd make sure of it.

* * *

"Get you chewing gum in the bin Miss Mailey." She rolled her eyes at me in disgust, which made a change from the constant look of boredom I'd been receiving for the previous five minutes. It was hardly any wonder she wound the boys up; she had a pretty little figure, big blue eyes, and slightly curled blonde locks that rested on her shoulders. She looked like someone, though I wasn't quite sure who. "Do you know why you come to school?"

"Because I have to" she grunted.

"NO!" I smacked the table with a ruler, but she was unfazed by it. "You come to school to learn."

"How am I supposed to learn with crap teachers like her?" she shouted back at me.

"Maybe you could try behaving. I'm going to have to call your parents."

"Oh great!" she grinned sarcastically "Maybe you could introduce them to their granddaughter."

"What?" I was totally perplexed by her random outburst.

"Yeah, your little girl, well actually Siobhan's little girl that you nicked off her." I was stunned. "I want to see my niece."


End file.
